Camp Tropical
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: Nikki Luna and Miguel Della Rosa go to a camp named Camp Tropical.They have a camp counselor who's an escapee from the asylum,snobby kids,a grownman who they think is gay,and much more.What happens when Nikki falls for Takuma and Miguel falls for Kain?Will they're crushes like them back or will their hearts be broken? Read to find out!
1. The Bus Ride Part 1

**HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE!NEW STORY AGAIN :)!THIS TIME ITS A SUMMER CAMP STORY INSPIRED BY i'llgetyouback's Welcome to Cross Camp!ITS AWESOME!SO HERE'S MY STORY WHICH WILL BE FULL OF RANDOMESS AND HILARITY!ENJOY! ;) I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Bus Ride Part 1**

A girl with waist-length black hair with purple highlights, deep purple eyes with big glasses on was waiting outside her home with her friend who was a guy who has inky black hair with green highlights with hair pins over his bangs and had gold eyes. They were waiting for a bus. "How long does this bus take?" the boy said in an irritated tone. "Calm down Miguel don't start PMS-ing" the girl said. The boy, whose name was Miguel turned to her and gave her a death glare. "I will slap those highlights out of your hair Nikki" Miguel said in an irritated tone. "Hey, it's your fault we have to go to this so called camp for who knows how long" the girl whose name was Nikki said. "Well, my family lives with your family" Miguel said. "What does that gotta do with what I just said?" Nikki said angrily. "Nothing" Miguel said. "I did not want to go to camp" Nikki said. "Why not?" Miguel said. "Because I'll be have to put into groups and do things like arts and crafts and sports and stuff. You know that I'm bad at sports! Except gymnastics. And I do decent at swimming" Nikki said.

"And…." Miguel said. "And they probably don't have gymnastics there!" Nikki said. "I read the brochure. They do have gymnastics there" Miguel said reassuringly. "Yay! And you read that?" Nikki asked. "Yup! I'm so excited!" Miguel said happily jumping up and down. "I'm gonna prank you for causing me to go to summer camp" Nikki said. "You shouldn't have brought home that brochure. I should've ripped it up when I saw you take it" "I agree with your parents. You really do need to go to summer camp. Be away from TV, your laptop, your IPod, and any other electric devices." Miguel said. "Actually I have my IPod smart one" Nikki said taking out her IPod from her pocket. "Oh yeah how you gonna charge it if it runs out of battery?" Miguel asked. "I have my ways" Nikki answered. "Oh really and WHAT IS TAKING THIS BUS SO LONG TO COME? I BET YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Miguel yelled pointing accusingly at Nikki. "Your accusing skills are horrible. And what makes you think I would stall the bus?" Nikki asked. "Cuz you don't wanna go to summer camp and…wait a minute you wouldn't stall the bus you would destroy it!" Miguel shouted. Nikki just rolled her eyes.

10 minutes later a bus pulled up in front of them. Miguel started laughing his creepy laugh. "YES, IT'S FINALLY HERE! AND IT'S A COACH BUS!" Miguel shouted. "Hell is just beginning" Nikki said. The doors opened and a fat man in a uniform came down the stairs eating and carrying a box of donuts. "Hi, I'm your bus driver Phil. Short for Phillip. But please call me Phil because I like it better than Phillip." the man said. "So we have a fat guy named Phil for our driver" Nikki said. "I prefer the term slightly larger guy" Phil said. "You are not slightly larger. You're more like super extra large" Nikki said. "Your mean. What's wrong with her?" Phil asked Miguel. "She doesn't want to go to summer camp but her parents forced her. And she says it's my fault" Miguel said. "Cuz it is your fault!" Nikki shouted angrily. "Can I have a doughnut?" Miguel asked reaching for the box of doughnuts. Phil slapped Miguel's hand away and said "No, these are mine so BACK OFF MY DOUGHNUTS!" Miguel whispered to Nikki "He doesn't like to share. Your right he is more like super extra large" "Hey, I heard that! And I'll go all karate on you but I can't cuz I don't feel like it and I don't know karate." Phil said. "I know Tae-kwon-do" Nikki said proudly. "I don't like you two" Phil said. "What did we do? More importantly what did I do?" Miguel asked. "Well, little Miss Purple over there insulted me and you Mister Green tried to take my doughnuts. Never take a fat man's doughnuts! Ever!" Phil said. "You realize you just called yourself fat" Nikki said. "SHUT UP! Now but your suitcases and whatever in the compartment on the side of the bus." Phil said. "Wait you're the bus driver why do we have to do it?" Miguel asked. "Cuz I already hate you two and I don't feel like it." Phil answered. "Wow" Miguel said as he picked up his suitcases. Nikki then picked up her suitcases and moved toward the bus.

After they put their suitcases in the compartment Nikki and Miguel boarded the bus. Miguel took a seat in the front seat on the left side. "Why are you sitting there? We're sitting in the back since nobody else is in here" Nikki said looking around. "No, the front" Miguel said. "Fine, you could sit in the front I could sit in the back but just to let you know my bag has all the snacks in it." Nikki said as she turned and started moving toward the back of the bus. A whir of black hair with green streaks passed her and sat at the back seat. "I take the window then and if I puke it's your fault" Miguel said. "Fine" Nikki said as she sat beside Miguel. They were sitting in the last seat of the left column. "Okay, I'm starting the bus now so stay in your seats" Phil said as he sat down in the driver's seat. He started the bus and it there was a low rumbling sound and they were off. "How long is it going to take to get to the camp?" Nikki asked. "A day and a half" Phil answered. "What? Why that long?" Nikki shouted. "Cuz you two live far away from the camp. Everyone else lives half a day away from the camp. You guys live a day and a half away from the camp" Phil answered. "Wow Miguel now we're stuck on this stupid bus for a day and a half" Nikki shouted angrily. "Hey, lighten up you'll thank me after we come back from camp. Hey, you could have an epic summer romance at the camp." Miguel said happily. "I'm not 7-years-old!" Nikki shouted. "I'll just show you the brochure then you'll say wow that camp looks fun!" Miguel said happily as he took out the brochure and opened it. "See it has gymnastics, swimming, zip lining, surfing how does that happen, they have different equipment like hula hoops you'll like that, beach balls….." Miguel read. "Wait a minute it's not a brochure there's another page" Nikki pointed at the brochure. "Your right" Miguel said as he inspected the brochure. He opened it up that page.

**(5 minutes later)**

"WHAT THE HELL THIS IS LIKE A ROAD MAP!" Miguel yelled as he was pulling the now-road map like-paper off of him. "Hey, there's lots of pictures let's make fun of the people in the pictures like this guy." Nikki laughed pointing at a picture that had a guy who had a unibrow smiling. Miguel started laughing. "Yeah let's do that" Miguel said pointing at another picture that had a guy in a bunny suit. After 10 minutes they were trying to fold the paper back into a brochure. "THIS IS SO COMPLICATED!" Nikki yelled as she and Miguel tried to fold back the brochure. "I don't think we could fold this back" Miguel said letting go of the paper. "Okay then" Nikki said as she started ripping the paper. "NOOOOOOOO WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?" Miguel yelled. "We can't fold it back so it's best to rip it" Nikki said still shredding the paper into many, many pieces. Miguel just glared at her and stopped arguing. When she had two handfuls of shredded paper that looked like confetti she leaned over Miguel and threw them out the window.

They then were on a bumpy road. Everyone 5 seconds there was a bump and when they went over a bump they were bounced off the seat. This is fun!" Nikki said happily. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed. "Uh…she's so annoying" Phil thought. "WEEEEEEEEEEEE! Come on Miguel say weeeeeeeeee with me!" Nikki said nudging Miguel as they were bouncing on the seat. "Uhhhhhh…" Miguel groaned. "What's wrong with you?"Nikki asked. "I don't feel good" Miguel groaned as his face turned into a light green color. "WEEEEEEE!" Nikki continued. "I need a bag" Miguel groaned grabbing Nikki's bag. Nikki stopped smiling and grabbed her bag back. "No! I'll get one of the plastic bags so you can do…..whatever but not in my bag!" Nikki shouted rummaging through her bag for a plastic bag. "Hurry up" Miguel groaned becoming even greener then before. "Found one! Here!" Nikki said throwing a plastic bag at him and moving to the next seat. Miguel opened the bag and proceeded to puke in it. Both Nikki and Phil groaned. When Miguel was finished he put the bag down on the ground. "Not there in the garbage can" Nikki pointed to the garbage can beside Phil. "You do it cuz if I move I might get sick again" Miguel said. Nikki mumbled I hate you and got the bag and was about to move to the front of the bus when Phil said "Nope don't throw it in here I don't wanna smell it" "Then where do I put it?" Nikki asked. "That's a you guys problem" Phil said. Nikki cursed Phil under her breath and sat back down beside Miguel.

"What are we gonna do with it?" Miguel asked. Nikki looked at the window and smiled evilly. Before Miguel could ask so leaned over him and opened the window. She then stuck her head out. Miguel copied her. Since the window was big both of their heads could fit. "What are you thinking?" Miguel asked. Nikki then stuck out her hand out holding the plastic bag and dropped it. It landed on a windshield. The driver honked his horn. Nikki and Miguel started laughing. "That was a little rude but so worth it" Miguel laughed. "I know. That's a good way of getting rid of a bag of puke" Nikki laughed. The car drove alongside the bus and the driver stuck his head out and started yelling in a different language. This made Nikki and Miguel laugh even harder. The driver of the car yelled one last time and sped off. "What language was he yelling at us in? British?" Miguel asked still laughing. "Miguel, don't be stupid. That's not British. British language is people talking English in a British accent." Nikki laughed. "Oh yeah…..Is it Swedish?" Miguel asked. "I don't know. But I'm glad I don't because it sounded like it was nasty and mean." Nikki said. "Yeah your right" Miguel said putting his head inside. Nikki copied and now they were both sitting back in their seats.

**(2 hours later)**

The bus parked in a gas station. "I need to fill the tank so you guys have a 10-minute washroom break" Phil said as he left the bus. "Come on I need to go to the washroom" Miguel said. "Eww I'm not going to the washroom with you" Nikki said disgusted. "Not in the washroom you sick fuck!" Miguel said. "Just roam around the gas station while I use the washroom. Don't you need to use the washroom?" he asked. "I don't know…." Nikki said unsure. "How do you not know when you need to use the washroom" Miguel said getting up. "I just don't and I'm not a sick fuck!" Nikki shouted. "Whatever come on move it! I need to use the washroom!" Miguel shouted as he pushed Nikki. "Okay, okay I'm going!" Nikki said as she started to move to the front of the bus. When they were outside Miguel went to the washroom while Nikki went to the gas station shop. When she went inside she went into the snack aisle. She picked up 2 bags of chips and 2 sodas. She then proceeded to the cashier. "Hi how may I he-….oh no it's you!" the cashier said terrified. "Huh…I don't know you…." Nikki said. "That's because you and your friend were young" the cashier said as he took out a photo of Nikki and Miguel as young kids. "A-Are you a pedophile?" Nikki asked terrified. "NO!" the cashier shouted. Just then Miguel appeared behind Nikki. "Whatcha doing?" Miguel asked. Nikki jumped like three feet into the air and turned around. "Miguel you scared me! And I was just buying some snacks. And this cashier's a pedophile. He has a picture of us when we were young." Nikki said pointing at the cashier. Miguel looked at the photo and his face turned into a terrified expression.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Miguel yelled. Everybody turned to look at him. "Shhhhhhhh" Nikki said covering Miguel's mouth with her hand. Miguel then bit her hand. "Ow! You wanna die?" Nikki said. "Let's get back to the part where this guy has a photo of us when we were little" Miguel said pointing at the cashier. "Hey it's because of what you two did when you were little. You two are on my hit list" the cashier said. Nikki and Miguel turned with horrified expressions to look at the cashier. "What did we ever do to you? We never even saw you before." Nikki said. "Hello you blew up my gas station when you were younger." The cashier said. Nikki and Miguel both tilted their heads to the side. "We did that?" Miguel asked. "I don't remember blowing up a gas station" Nikki said. "I'll show you. Look over there." The cashier pointed to the ceiling. Both Nikki and Miguel looked up.

_Flashback_

_A car pulled up into the gas station. Two women got out of a car and opened the two back doors. They unbuckled two seatbelts and two kids jumped down from their car seat. The young Nikki ran to the young Miguel who took out a box of matches. "Hey what are you doing with that box of matches?" Nikki asked. "I wanna look at the pretty flames" Miguel said striking a match and watching the flames. "You are creepy" Nikki said as she started doing cartwheels. While their moms were filling up the car a guy came out and breathed in fresh air. He then began walking around the gas station. He was the owner of the gas station. Nikki was doing her cartwheels when she accidentally hit him. "Oops, sorry" Nikki smiled. "Stupid little brat" the guy said as he walked away. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. Literally. There's a red mark on his face" Nikki thought as she continued doing cartwheels again. Miguel was still playing with his box of matches. "Flames are so pretty" Miguel said as he was watching another flame burn up the match. As he struck another one when Nikki who was still doing cartwheels came closer and one of her legs accidentally hit Miguel on the head. This caused Miguel to drop the lit match on the ground. It fell on a gasoline trail. "Is that bad?" Miguel asked. "Well if it is then we should get back in the car." Nikki said pulling Miguel into the car and buckling their seatbelts. A small fire emitted from the gas trail and continued to grow. The two women got in the car totally unaware of the fire. The gas station owner who saw what the two children did quickly ran to the car but was too late. The car drove away. The gas station owner cursed under his breath just as the gas station erupted into flames. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL GAS STATION! ALL MY MONEY GONE!" the man sobbed._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, we did blow up a gas station" Miguel said. "Yeah and the owner's right there…Uh-oh" Nikki said as she looked at the cashier. "You guys are going to pay!" the cashier said menacingly. "We only got one thing to do…..RUN!" Miguel yelled as he and Nikki started running away. Nikki stopped, ran back to the counter, grabbed the chips and the soda off the counter, and ran. "Hey, you have to pay for that!" the cashier said as he jumped the counter and ran after Nikki. Miguel made it to the bus and turned around. _"Where's Nikki? Oh yeah she's a horrible runner! Uh…I should help her" _Miguel thought as he saw Nikki running with the cashier hot on her trail. Miguel ran to Nikki, picked her up and ran toward the bus. "What the?" Nikki said surprised. "Oh it's you" she said. Miguel ran onto the bus with her and Phil woke up. "What took you two so long and why are you carrying her?" Phil asked. "Just close the doors and drive!" both Nikki and Miguel shouted. "Alright" Phil said as he closed the door. The cashier guy slammed face first into the door and fell on the ground holding a knife. "HOLY! HE HAD A KNIFE! HE WAS GOING TO STAB ME!" Nikki yelled. Phil started the bus up and they pulled out of the gas station. The cashier guy stood up but slipped on a match which caused it to light which was on a gas trail which lit the whole trail of gas with fire which blew up the gas station. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the cashier guy screamed. "I WILL GET YOU TWO!" he yelled as the gas station was up in flames.

"That was close" Miguel said. "Yeah, I managed to get the chips and sodas" Nikki said holding them up. "Yay gimme, gimme, gimme!" Miguel said happily. Nikki gave him a bag of chips and a soda. They both ate quietly.

**(20 minutes later)**

"Hey, Nikki" Miguel whispered. "What?" Nikki asked. "I'm thirsty. I want blood" Miguel whispered. "You don't need to whisper. Phil's a vampire too" Nikki said. "He is? Anyways can I have some blood?" Miguel asked. "No, remember what happened last time" Nikki said. "What?" Miguel asked. "Look over there" Nikki pointed at the window. They both looked at the window.

_Flashback_

_Nikki was in her room on her bed reading a manga. Miguel came in and sat on the bed beside Nikki. "Nikki, I'm hungry" Miguel said. "Then go make yourself a sandwich" Nikki said. "No, I'm hungry" Miguel said in a different tone. "Then go make yourself spaghetti" Nikki said. "No, Nikki I'm hungry" Miguel said a little irritated. "Then go make yourself a meal. I'm not making it for you!" Nikki said irritated. "Damn it woman! I want blood! How hard is it to get that when I speak in that tone?" Miguel shouted. "You always speak in that tone when you're hungry" Nikki said. "Really? Whatever…..Give me blood. NOW!" Miguel said. "No" Nikki said. "No? Why?" Miguel asked angrily. "Cuz I said so" Nikki said. "Well too bad!" Miguel said as his eyes turned red. He grabbed her wrists so she couldn't move. He then moved toward his neck and bit her roughly. Nikki started cursing him under his breath. After about 3 minutes Miguel pulled away and licked his lips. His eyes went back to their gold color. "Thanks for the blood Nikki" Miguel smiled. He saw that Nikki wasn't answering or moving at all. "Nikki?" he asked. Nikki just collapsed onto her bed. "Oops, I took too much blood from her…..again. Ah well. Ooh there's candy on her dresser. I don't think she'll miss a couple of pieces" Miguel said as he got off the bed, got some candy and left the room leaving Nikki on her bed_.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh….sorry for that. I'm sorry for this too" Miguel said. Before Nikki could ask Miguel sank his fangs into her wrist. Nikki mumbled something under her breath. Miguel stopped drinking her blood and moved away from her wrist. "Thanks" he smiled. Nikki just glared at him for 5 seconds. Miguel started to yawn. "Me drinking your blood made me tired" Miguel yawning. "Seriously" Nikki said showing signs of tiredness. "Good night Nikki" Miguel yawned. He then immediately fell asleep and his head hit the seat in front of them. He was still sleeping. _"I think I'll sleep too"_ Nikki thought as she brought her legs to her chest and buried her head in her arms. She fell asleep shortly after. _"Finally they're asleep. Now I have some peace and quiet" _Phil thought happily.

* * *

**THERE WAS PART 1** **WAS PART 1 OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!THE VAMPIRE CREW WILL COME IN THE NEXT PART!PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. The Bus Ride Part 2

**HEY EVERYBODY HERES PART 2 OF THE FIRST CHAP OF CAMP TROPICAL!HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2: The Bus Ride Part 2**

Nikki woke up to find that they were still on the bus. _"Oh, so it wasn't a dream. Awwwwwwww"_ she thought unhappily. She looked around to see other people on the bus sleeping. _"Wait when did they come? And the bus is filled so I guess the next stop is the camp" _Nikki thought. She nudged Miguel who was still sleeping and mumbling the words cake and mango. He didn't stir. She nudged him again this time harder. Nothing. She nudged him one last time in the ribs very hard. "MANGOS" Miguel yelled as he shot up. He turned to Nikki and glared at her. "You just woke me up from a dream of cakes and mangos. It was very good dream. You better have a good reason for waking me up" he said. "Look" Nikki said gesturing around the bus. "Whoa when they came?" he asked looking around. "I think when we were sleeping" Nikki answered. "Well must've been early in the morning because they're sleeping" Miguel said. "Yes!" Nikki said as she opened her bag and began searching for something. "Why'd you say yes?" Miguel asked. "Because we can draw on their faces" Nikki said pulling out a pack of 20 markers and smiling evilly. "That's evil. Your even more evil then before" Miguel said. "Well I had to get more of my evilness from someone" Nikki said smiling at Miguel. "Oh, I'm so proud of you" Miguel said happily hugging Nikki.

"Come on. You're going to help me" Nikki said pulling Miguel up with her. "Okay, give me some markers then" Miguel said holding out his hand. Nikki gave him half of the markers. They then went around to every seat on the bus drawing on people's faces. When they made it to the front they saw Phil looking at them through the front mirror. "You better not tell them it was us!" Miguel said angrily. "Or what?" Phil asked. "Or I'll phone the bus company and tell them that you used the $1000 budget they gave you for doughnuts and other foods" Nikki said. Phil's eyes widened. "How'd you know" he asked. "I had a feeling" Nikki said. Phil just grumbled a fine and returned to looking at the road. Nikki then opened a marker and started to draw on Miguel's face. "What are you doing?" Miguel shouted. "I'm drawing on your face" Nikki said. "Why though?" Miguel asked. "Because the minute they find out that they're faces have been doodled on they'll look for the person who doesn't have marker on their face. This is one of the ways to cover up if you pull a prank. Pull it on yourself so you won't become the suspect. That's the smart way to pull off a prank" Nikki said as she drew on Miguel face. "Oh, okay then I'll draw on your face" Miguel said as he opened the marker and started drawing on Nikki's face. When they were done Miguel was about to go back to his seat when Nikki grabbed him and said "Wait" "What?" Miguel asked. "We have to get rid of the weapons which is the markers cuz if we still have it they'll think we're the suspects" Nikki said. "Oh, you're right" Miguel said as he took the marker box from Nikki and put the markers back in. "Let's leave it here" Nikki pointed to a seat where a boy and girl were sitting sleeping. "They look like snobby, stuck up, rich people. Let's let everyone blame them" Miguel said as he placed the box of markers between the boy and the girl. They went back to their seats and sat down. "Okay, they'll wake up soon so we have to pretend we're sleeping and when we see that we have marker on our faces we have to freak out. Got it?" Nikki asked. "Yep" Miguel answered. "Okay get in the position you slept in and when we hear everyone freaking out we'll 'wake up' and start freaking out because of our faces" Nikki said as she brought her knees up to her chest. Miguel gave the thumbs up sign and put his head against the seat, they way he slept.

**(15 minutes later)**

"AHHHHH!"

"MY FACE!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?"

Nikki and Miguel raised their heads and looked at each other. They nodded and started freaking out. "Your face!" Nikki screamed. "Yours too!" Miguel screamed. Inside they were laughing hysterically. "Who did this?" a boy yelled. "Hey look those two got a box of markers." A girl pointed to another girl and boy who were looking at the box of markers. "WE DIDN'T DO IT! WHEN WE WOKE UP WE JUST FOUND THE BOX OF MARKERS LIKE THIS!" the girl yelled. "Well you must've done that in your sleep!" another girl shouted. "Someone or two some bodies must've framed us!" the boy shouted. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Phil yelled. Everybody was quiet after that…for a while.

**(30 minutes later)**

"What do we do now?" Nikki asked. "I don't know" Miguel answered. "This is boring" Nikki said. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when we arrive" Miguel said as he put his head against the seat in front of them. "Ok….." Nikki said. She then started to gaze around the bus. _"Mostly all these people are tall. And all look rich"_ she thought. She looked around and soon became bored and tired. _"I'll just go to sleep"_ she thought as she brought her knees closer to her and buried her head in her arms.

A girl with waist-length brown hair and wine-colored eyes was sitting beside a boy with the same color hair and same color eyes. "Kaname onii-san how much longer until we arrive at the camp?" the girl asked. "It will be about another hour or two, Yuki" Kaname answered. "Oh…." Yuki said. She glanced around the bus. She saw Aido, who had blonde hair and light blue eyes was talking to his cousin, Kain, who had orange hair and orange eyes. She then looked at Ruka who had waist-length light, light brown hair and the same hue of brown eyes as her hair. She was talking to Maria who had light grayish-purple hair and the same hue of grayish-purple for her eyes. She glanced at Zero who had silver hair and amethyst eyes and his twin brother Ichiru who were talking to each other. Rima had orange hair tied into pigtails by black ribbons and bright blue eyes. She passed a box of pocky to Shiki who had messy mahogany hair and ice blue eyes. He took a stick of pocky and began chewing it. Takuma had blonde hair that was lighter than Aido's and had green eyes. He was reading one of his mangas sitting by himself. Yuki knew them all from childhood. They were all friends. They always played together when they were little. Now they're going to camp together. _"This will be fun! I can't wait!"_ Yuki thought happily.

**(Miguel's Dream)**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Miguel shouted as he was sliding down a white milk chocolate mountain on a sled. When he reached the bottom he stood up. "That was so much fun! I wanna do it again!" Miguel said. "So your sliding down a milk chocolate mountain in your dream?" a voice said. Miguel turned around to see Nikki standing there. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY DREAM AGAIN?" Miguel yelled. "I don't know. And it's payback for coming into my dream before."Nikki said. "Why do we keep going into each other's dreams? What's wrong with us?" Miguel asked. "I have no idea. Maybe it's because of the fact we're so close. Brother-sister relationship" Nikki said. "Yeah, maybe. Do you want to sled down this mountain with me?" Miguel asked. "Sure" Nikki said. They struggled up the hill because it was so slippery and a bit gooey. When they finally reached the top Miguel put the sled down and sat on it. Nikki sat on the sled behind him, kneeling. "You better hold on to me so you don't fall off" Miguel said. "Okay" Nikki said wrapping her arms around Miguel's waist. "Does that feel weird?" Nikki asked. "No, I'm used to it because of the hugs you give me…..everyday…..as a sister that wants to hug me every hour of the day" Miguel answered. "Oh okay come on let's go!" Nikki said happily. "Okay hold on" Miguel said as he pushed off. The sled started going faster and faster and they went down the mountain. "WEEEEEEEEEEE!" both Miguel and Nikki shouted as they went down the mountain.

When they reached the bottom Nikki started whining. "Awwwwwwww…" Nikki whined as she was licking her hands which had chocolate on them. "The ride's over" "We could go swimming" Miguel said happily. "Yay! Wait but I don't have a swimsuit on" Nikki said. "Now you do" Miguel said. "What?" Nikki shouted in a freaked out tone. "Remember this is my dream so I can make many things appear randomly" Miguel said. "Oh yeah. Okay lets go to a pond!" Nikki said as she and Miguel started walking. "My dream Candyland!" Miguel said happily as he skipped. The clouds were different colors of cotton candy, the rocks were tiny and big gumdrops and the trees had macaroons hanging from the branches. After a while they arrived at a small pond. It was chocolate and it had ice-cream in it. "Oh, it looks tasty and fun!" Nikki said happily. "I know!" Miguel said equally happily. They took their clothes off revealing swimsuits. They then both ran into the chocolate pond and began splashing each other. "The ice-cream tastes so good! It's pistachio!" Miguel said as he was licking the ice-cream. "The chocolate tastes good too!" Nikki said as she was dunked her head under the chocolate. "Try the ice-cream!" Miguel said as he grabbed Nikki's arm and pulled her to the ice-cream. "Mmmmm! It does taste good!" Nikki said happily. A couple minutes later they were walking to a river. "Can we go rafting on the river?" Nikki asked. "Done" Miguel said as he pointed to a raft.

"YAY!" Nikki shouted as she jumped on the raft. Miguel jumped on afterwards and they were drifting on the river. The river was dark chocolate and had strawberries in it. "Ooh! Strawberries!"They both said excitedly as they leaned over the raft to pick strawberries. "Mmmmmmm strawberries dipped in chocolate!" Miguel said happily. After another while they had already been to the hot chocolate sauce waterfall that had fudge rocks at the bottom, another pond with chocolate turtles swimming in it, and trees that had candy apples hanging in the branches. Let's go to the gelatin trampolines!" Miguel said as he pulled Nikki toward the huge gelatin blobs. "I'm going on the purple one!" Nikki said as she started to climb the purple gelatin. "I'll go on the green one!" Miguel said as he started to climb the green gelatin. They both got to the top and started jumping. "Whoa, you bounce really high on these" Nikki said. "Whoa I'm so high!" Miguel freaked out. "AH!" Miguel shouted as he was bounced onto Nikki's gelatin. That caused Nikki to be bounced onto a blue gelatin. "HEY! What's up with that?" Nikki shouted. "I don't know!" Miguel shouted as he was still freaking out about how high he was being bounced. "It's payback time!" Nikki shouted as she bounced onto the purple gelatin. Miguel was bounced off the purple gelatin onto a red gelatin. "H-Hey! No fair!" Miguel said as he jumped onto the purple gelatin causing Nikki to be bounced onto a yellow gelatin. Nikki jumped back onto the purple gelatin and Miguel was bounced onto a pink one.

They both jumped at the same time which caused them to slam into each other. They both fell to the ground. "Owwwww…." They both said at the same time as they stood up. "I think I'll wake up now" Nikki said. "Okay, wake me up when we get there okay" Miguel said. "Okay see ya!" Nikki said making the peace sign. "See ya!" Miguel said making the peace sign.

**(Back to the real world)**

Nikki woke up and looked over at Miguel who was mumbling and was drooling. She looked at the window and something caught her eye. She saw a sign which said: Camp Tropical-500 km away. _"I'll just wake Miguel up now"_ Nikki thought. She started to poke Miguel. Nothing. _"Oh so it's like that again. Oh okay" _Nikki thought. She then slapped his face. "CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRIES WITH SUGAR!" Miguel yelled. Everyone on the bus turned to look at him. "WHAT?" Miguel yelled. Everyone just returned to what they were doing. "Why'd you wake me up? I told you to wake me up when we arrive at the camp" Miguel said angrily. "We're just 500 km away" Nikki said. "YES!" Miguel yelled. Once again everybody turned to look at him. "WHAT? CAN'T I BE EXCITED WE'RE ALMOST AT CAMP?" Miguel yelled angrily. Everyone returned to what they were doing again. Miguel turned to look at Nikki. "Your hair's even messier than when we first stepped on the bus" Miguel said. "I know. It's always messy. Even though I brush and comb it" Nikki said. "Turn around I'll try and fix it" Miguel said. Nikki turned so the back of her head was facing Miguel. Miguel opened Nikki's bag and began looking for something. After about 2 minutes he pulled out a purple brush from the bag. He then started to brush Nikki's hair.

"Yay! We're almost to camp!" Yuki said excitedly bouncing in her seat. 'Calm down Yuki" Kaname said. "Oh, sorry onii-san" Yuki smiled. "Camp's going to be so much fun!" Takuma said happily. "Yes, it will be" Maria smiled. "I can't wait to see what types of girls there are!" Aido said. "Hanabusa you better not mess with them" Kain said. "Pssh…..I won't….." Aido said. "He will" Ruka muttered. "Will not! Wait look at those two" Aido pointed to the back of the bus. They all turned to look at Nikki and Miguel. "Who are those two?" Yuki asked. "I don't know but they give off the aura that they are aristocrats" Kaname said. "Don't you know all the aristocrats?" Takuma asked. "I do but I've never seen them at a soiree. Nor haven't I heard about them before" Kaname said. "I wonder who they are" Yuki said. "Wait isn't that the girl who yelled just a couple minutes ago?" Ruka asked. They all looked at Miguel again. "Yeah she is" Ichiru said. "What? Why would they dye their hair?" Aido asked. "How are we supposed to know why they did that? And they didn't dye their hair" Zero said. "Still they have highlights. They're parents actually let them?" Aido asked surprised. "Let's just get back to the main point. Why'd you tell us to look at them?" Shiki asked. "Oh, well the girl is brushing the other girl's hair" Aido pointed. They all looked at them again. "Yeah, your right" Rima said. "Hmmm….Maybe they're a couple. That'll explain why they both have highlights" Maria said. "Wait a second, are those girls gay?" Aido asked. "No, the girl with the green highlights is a guy!" Yuki said surprised. They all looked at the person with green highlights. "Oh, you're right. Man he looks like a girl!" Aido said. "Now it makes sense that they are a couple and that he's brushing her hair." Rima said. "Yeah….."Ruka said.

"You almost done?" Nikki asked. "Yeah. Just hold on" Miguel said. After a couple more brushes Miguel said "Done" Nikki turned back so she was facing the seat in front of her. "Thanks" she said looking at Miguel and taking the brush from him and put it back in her bag. She turned back to Miguel. "I just brushed your hair like 5 seconds ago and its already messy again. That must be some new kind of record" Miguel said looking at Nikki's hair. "Although messy hair suits you" "Yeah I'm starting to think so too" Nikki said. They then looked out the window and Miguel started squealing. There was a sign pointing to a trail that turns off from the main road. The sign was orange-red with a palm tree on it. To the left of the palm tree was the words Camp Tropical and under the letters was an arrow pointing in that direction of the trail. The bus turned onto the trail road. Miguel started bouncing on his seat. "We're almost here!" Miguel said excitedly bouncing on the seat. "Yippee" Nikki said sarcastically. "Oh lighten up!" Miguel said elbowing Nikki's arm lightly. Many trees started to appear on either side of the trail road. The trees had dark and light green leaves on them.

After about 5 minutes they stopped. And everyone began talking at once. "YES! WE'RE HERE! FINALLY!" Miguel yelled. "Stop drawing attention to yourself" Nikki said. "Nikki, come on smile a little. We're at camp. Away from our parents. Civilization I think." Miguel said happily. "The only good part is that we're away from our parents" Nikki said. "Stop being so negative!" Miguel snapped. "I just don't wanna be here. I'll have to share a room with other girls" Nikki said. "What's so bad about that?" Miguel asked. "Because by the looks of these girls is that they were makeup. This means they'll take longer in the bathroom. Even longer than me and I take 30-40 minutes in the shower and I don't wear makeup" Nikki said. "That's a you problem" Miguel said. Nikki just glared at him and rolled her eyes. Miguel rolled his eyes too. "Come on you'll have fun!" Miguel said. "I'll take your word for it then" Nikki said.

Just then the door opened to reveal a man with long hair that was straw-colored pulled into a ponytail and the same hue eyes. He had small glasses on his face. He was wearing a pink jumpsuit and his low ponytail was tied with a pink ribbon. _"Is he gay?"_ Miguel thought. _"Is he a pedophile?"_ Nikki thought. "I think he's gay" Miguel whispered to Nikki. "I think he's a pedophile" Nikki whispered back to Miguel. "Let's agree that he's a gay pedophile" Miguel whispered to Nikki. "Agreed" Nikki whispered back to Miguel. "Hello children I am Kaien Cross head of this summer camp!" the man in the pink jumpsuit said happily. "So the gay pedophile's the head of the camp. This trip just went downhill" Nikki whispered to Miguel. "Don't rush to conclusions" Miguel said as he whacked Nikki on the head. "You're asking for it" Nikki said as she whacked Miguel on his head. They continued whacking each other on the head for 2 more seconds then turned their attention to Kaien. "Okay, when I'm done talking you will gather your suitcases and make your way to the dining hall so you can meet the counselors and hear the rules" Kaien said happily. _"This guy is way too happy"_ both Nikki and Miguel thought. "Okay the weeks you will be spending here at this camp will be full of fun, creativeness, games, and competitions and much more!" Kaien said once again happily. Silence except for Yuki, Takuma, and Maria who said "YAY!" _"Even I wouldn't do that out loud. Only if everyone else did that I'll join in. That was just embarrassing for those 3"_ Miguel thought. As if reading Miguel's thoughts Nikki whispered to him "I don't think they're embarrassed at all"

"How long will we be staying here?" a girl asked. "I have no idea!" Kaien said happily. "What kind of camp head doesn't know how long we're going to be staying here!" Nikki blurted out. Everybody turned to look at her. Nikki blushed a little and hid her face in her hair."Okay…Any other questions?" Kaien asked. "Where will be sleeping?" a boy asked."In cabins!" Kaien said. "Duh are you dumb?" Miguel mumbled. Everybody turned to look at him. "I heard that!" the boy said. Miguel gave off a little faint blush and hid his face in his hair which didn't work out to well since his bangs were being held by his hair pins. "Okay…next question" Kaien said. "What will we eat?" "Different things" Kaien said. "What can we do at the camp?" "You can do swimming, soccer, football, baseball, rafting, canoeing, rock climbing, zip lining, and much more. Any other questions?" Kaien asked. Silence. "Okay then how about we step off this bus and get your suitcases! Follow me!" Kaien said happily as he skipped off the bus with a streak of pink following him. Everybody stood up and began to get off the bus. Nikki and Miguel were the last ones off the bus. They all got their suitcases and stood in front of Kaien. The bus pulled away from behind Kaien and left revealing a trail leading to the camp. "Follow me kiddies!" Kaien said as he turned and walked down the trail. Everybody began walking and rolling their suitcases down the trail. The trail began to widen. When the trail turned into a sandy ground they stopped. Before them was a number of two-floor cabins. There were half on one side and half on the other side.

"Okay the left side is the girl's cabins and the right side is the boy's cabins. You will find a sheet of paper on each door. Each of your names is on a piece of paper. Find the door with the paper with your name on it and that's your cabin for your time at camp. You'll have an hour to unpack, settle in, and meet your cabin buddies!" Kaien said happily as he skipped to another trail and disappeared. Everyone looked at each other and then dispersed to find their cabins. The girls went to the left side and the boys went to the right side. Nikki and Miguel were still standing in the middle. "So….See ya in an hour" Miguel said as he turned to go right. "NO! Don't leave me! I don't wanna go in there alone. I'll be uncomfortable without you coming with me!" Nikki shouted. "No! I'll be branded as a pervert!" Miguel shouted. "You already are one!" Nikki said. "True but not the kind of pervert that goes looking at people with no clothes on" Miguel said. "Yes I know" Nikki said. "I'll wait right here for you until your done" Miguel said. "Promise?" Nikki asked. "Yes, promise" Miguel said linking his pinky with Nikki's. "Okay, see ya in an hour" Nikki said. "See ya" Miguel said. Nikki turned left and Miguel turned right and both headed towards a cabin.

**(5 minutes later)**

_"This is the last cabin. My name should be on here"_ both Nikki and Miguel thought. Nikki looked at the paper to see her name last on the list of 5 girls. _"So there is 4 other girls in my cabin. If they're not on the second floor that second floor will become my floor" _Nikki thought. She read the name of the cabin which was called Cabin Fluffy Bunnies. _"What kind of name is that? I bet that gay-pedophile camp head chose the names for these cabins. They're horrible. I should rough him up"_ Nikki thought. Miguel found his name on the list. _"Okay so there is 7 other guys in my cabin. I bet Nikki doesn't have this many girls in her cabin. Wait….where will I sleep there's a lot of guys in my cabin. It must be full of beds so it must be cramped I think. Maybe I sleep on the second floor since there's only one group for a whole cabin and there's lots of cabins"_ Miguel thought. He looked at the name of his cabin and almost did a double take. His cabin's name was Cabin Candy Boys. _"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT KIND OF CABIN NAME IS THAT? I BET THAT GAY-PEDOPHILE CAMP HEAD CHOSE THE NAMES FOR THE CABINS. HE IS SO GAY AND SO A PEDOPHILE!"_ Miguel yelled in his mind. Nikki and Miguel gripped the doorknobs of their cabins. _"Here we go"_ they both thought. They twisted the knob and opened the door. When they each stepped inside their cabins they were not prepared for what they saw whatsoever….

* * *

**THERE** **CHAPTER 1 IS COMPLETE!CHAP 2 WILL BE UP...I DONT KNOW WHEN -_-!ANYWAYS PLZ REVIEW MY STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Unpacking,Roomates,Rules,CreepyCounselor

**HI IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAP OF CAMP TROPICAL!ENJOY FOLLOW READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unpacking, Roommates, Rules, and the Creepy Camp Counselor**

Nikki regretted entering the cabin. When she stepped in she saw 4 girls giggling and whispering like crazy as they were unpacking their suitcases. _"I could tell I just stepped into a world full of giggling, gossiping and makeup. Oh damn I hope they won't do any makeovers on me cuz I hate makeovers and makeup"_ Nikki thought. The 4 girls turned to see Nikki standing there. _"Oh damn they're looking at me! They're looking at me!"_ Nikki thought. Yuki stepped forward. "Hi, my name's Yuki Kuran!" Yuki said happily. "Okay you done now cuz all I wanna do is get to my bunk" Nikki said sidestepping Yuki. "Hey don't be rude to a pureblood!" Ruka shouted. "Who are you? And what's a pureblood?" Nikki asked. She was met by stares of disbelief. "Oh, it's a joke. Nice one" Maria said. "No, I'm being serious what's a pureblood?" Nikki asked. "Are you serious you don't know what a pureblood is? At least tell us you know what your class is" Ruka said. "I don't have any classes it's summer" Nikki said. She was met by stares of disbelief again. "K I'll leave you weirdoes to your staring while I go to my bunk" Nikki said as she went to an empty bunk. She looked at everybody to see they had a bunk together and that she had a whole bunk bed to herself. "K, this is my bunks and only mine" Nikki said standing in front of her bunk. She turned to face it. It had a ladder leading to the top bunk. "Hmmm the ladder or the climbing cool way. I choose the climbing cool way" Nikki said. She dropped her stuff and stood on the edge of the bottom bunk. She then grabbed the top bunk and proceeded to climb the bunk. She swung one leg onto the top bunk and was trying to pull herself up. "There's a ladder you know" Maria said. "I know. I'm doing it the cool way." Nikki said trying to pull herself up. "You know you're wearing a skirt right. You are so un-ladylike" Ruka said. "For your information it's a skort. Shorts underneath a skirt. Yes! I finally made it up!" Nikki said happily. "Oh wait I forgot my pillow and blanket. Now I have to go back down" Nikki said as she jumped down from the top bunk.

She got her pillow and blanket and threw it up to the top bunk. She then climbed on the top bunk and began swinging her legs off the bunk. "Oh my god! How could I have not noticed?" Ruka shouted. "Noticed what?" Yuki asked. "Her hair! It's so messy!" Ruka shouted pointing at Nikki. The other girls looked at Nikki and began nodding. "Yeah you're right her hair is really messy" Yuki said. "Oh, my hair is naturally messy. Every time I brush it 5 seconds later it gets messy again. So yeah. But messy hair suits me" Nikki said. _"Oh so that's why her boyfriend was brushing her hair. Maybe he told her that messy hair suits her"_ Rima thought. Nikki jumped down from the top bunk once again and sat on the bottom bunk pulling her suitcase up onto the bed. Rima took a seat on Nikki's bunk. "Sorry about Ruka" Rima said. "Oh it's okay" Nikki said. "You know when we first saw you on the bus with that guy brushing your hair we thought you were gay for each other" Rima said. Nikki looked at her and said "You guys thought he was a girl didn't you?" Nikki asked. Rima nodded. "I get that a lot. I'm used to it already" Nikki said. Maria, who overheard the conversation, walked up and sat beside Rima. "So how'd you two become a couple?" Maria asked happily. "What?" Nikki asked confused. "You know boyfriend and girlfriend" Ruka said sitting beside Rima and Maria. "What boyfriend? I don't have one" Nikki said. "Oh I get it that you want to keep your relationship under the wraps. A secret. But just tell us how you met!" Ruka said excitedly. "Who's my boyfriend? I don't have one!" Nikki shouted. "Great job pretending. Just tell us. The boy who was brushing your hair on the bus, your boyfriend. What's he like?" Yuki asked taking a seat on the bed. "YOU PEOPLE ARE SUCH IDIOTS! I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Nikki yelled.

Miguel was freaking out big time. When he stepped into the cabin he noticed that every guy in there was taller and more muscular than him. Which made him feel inferior about himself. He found a bunk and climbed the ladder to the top with his pillow and blanket. _"Oh damn they're so tall and look so strong. And here I am a thin kid with no muscles"_ Miguel thought. "Hey you must be our other roommate!" Takuma said happily appearing beside Miguel. "AHHHHHHH!" Miguel shouted as he moved away from Takuma and fell off the top bunk. He almost fell but a hand caught his arm and pulled him back up onto the bunk. "Sorry to scare you by the way my name's Takuma Ichijo" Takuma said happily. Miguel just remained silent. Takuma smiled at him once again and jumped from the bunk. _"Well he seems nice. Oh I have to get my suitcase"_ Miguel thought as he jumped from his bunk. He landed but accidentally knocked someone to the ground. He then heard gasps. He looked around to see everyone staring at him. "What did I do?" Miguel asked. "All I did was knock some guy to the ground" "Some guy? You just knocked Kaname Kuran a pureblood to the ground!" Aido shouted at him. "Who the hell are you? Wait a second what the hell's a pureblood?" Miguel shouted. Everybody stared at him in shock. "Wait, you don't know what a pureblood is?" Aido asked. "Nope" Miguel answered. "Well all aristocrats know what a pureblood is" Aido said. "What's an aristocrat?" Miguel asked. A second wave of shocked faces went around the room. "You're an aristocrat" Kaname said getting up from the ground. "I'm a what?" Miguel asked. A third wave of shocked expression went around the room. _"Wow this boy doesn't know anything about the vampire order and probably not the council" _Kaname thought.

Miguel grabbed his suitcase and went back to his top bunk. He took out his DSI XL and began playing for about 5 minutes. "Hey you" Zero said glaring at him. Miguel rolled his eyes and looked up. "W-What?" Miguel stuttered as he saw him glaring at him. "Thanks for knocking Kuran down. It made my day" Zero said. "Okay….your welcome" Miguel said. He then lowered his suitcase to the ground. _"I wonder what Nikki's doing. I think I'll go look for her"_ Miguel thought as he jumped from his bunk. He turned to head for the door when someone bumped into him. Miguel gave a little squeak and looked up. He saw a tall guy with orange hair and eyes looking at him. He was shirtless. "Oh sorry. I didn't see you there" Kain said looking at Miguel. Miguel just stared at him. _"Oh. My. God. He's shirtless! Oh crap!"_ Miguel thought. Just then blood started pouring from Miguel's nose. "Whoa, I didn't bump into you that hard!" Kain said. "His nose is bleeding how do we stop it?!" Aido shouted. Zero covered his mouth and turned away. "Maybe we should take him to his girlfriend" Shiki said. "GIRLFRIEND? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Miguel yelled as blood was still gushing from his nose. "Kain pick him up" Kaname ordered. "Right" Kain said. He then Picked Miguel up. "AH! PUT ME DOWN!" Miguel yelled trying to get out of his grasp with his nose gushing more blood then before. "Don't worry we'll take you to your girlfriend" Ichiru said. "I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Miguel shouted as he was carried out the door.

Nikki was up against a wall with Rima, Ruka, Maria, and Yuki moving towards her with makeup in their hands. "Get away from me!" Nikki shouted as she jumped onto her top bunk. "Come on you'll look more pretty for your boyfriend" Ruka said. "I'M TELLING YOU I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND I HATE MAKEUP!" Nikki yelled at the top of her lungs. Just then the boys burst into their cabin with Kain carrying Miguel who had a bloody nose. "Oh my god! Miguel what happened to you" Nikki said jumping from the bunk and running to Miguel. "And the worrisome love starts" Yuki squealed. "You're his girlfriend so we thought that you can fix him" Kaname said. At the word girlfriend Miguel glared at all of them. "You think she's my girlfriend?" he shouted. "Why does everyone think we're a couple?" Nikki said angrily. "You were brushing her hair on the bus" Aido said. "Just because I'm brushing her hair doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Miguel shouted. "I know" Nikki said. "Back to the big picture his nose is bleeding and you need to fix him" Zero said. "Set him down" Nikki ordered. Kain put Miguel down and Miguel walked up to Nikki. They all looked at Nikki and Miguel. They were about the same height with Miguel being a little bit taller than her. Nikki leaned closer to Miguel until she was by his ear. "Your brother groped me" Nikki whispered into Miguel's ear. Miguel's head shot up as his nose stopped gushing blood and shouted "Really! He needs to get a hobby!" Miguel then looked around to see everyone staring at them. Miguel met Kain's eyes. "Uh…." Miguel said swaying a little. He then fell to the ground unconscious. "Ah he fainted" Maria said. "Why is all these things happen with him?" Zero asked. "Oh, Miguel is just finding his sexuality that's all" Nikki said as she drags Miguel to her bed and places him on it. "What the hell? Has he been doing 'that stuff' with you already?!" Aido shouted totally freaked out. It took Nikki 2 minutes to realize what he meant. "EWWWW! YOU DIRTY PERSON! HELL NO! HELL NOOOOO! WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! WE'RE NOT EVEN BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! JUST BECAUSE WE LIVE TOGETHER DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Nikki yelled. She then realized she shouldn't have said the last part. "You two live together? You both are so young though" Ruka said. Nikki groaned and said "We live together cuz our families live together even before we were born" "Are you sure? You could be hiding a very important part" Kain said. Nikki groaned again and slapped Miguel. Miguel shot up and yelled "WHY'D YOU SLAP ME? WAIT DID I FAINT?" "Yes you did and they think I'm lying about the fact that even before we were born our families were already living together" Nikki said. Miguel looked at them and said "She's telling the truth. I have evidence" Miguel said. "Really?" Shiki and Rima said. "Yes, really and it's in Nikki's suitcase" Miguel said opening Nikki's suitcase. Everybody stared at Miguel about how he just opened Nikki's suitcase. _"He really is bold and perverted. Why am I drawn to him?"_ Kain thought. "Ask before you go through my stuff!" Nikki shouted.

Miguel just ignored her and pulled out a photo album. He opened it up to the front page and showed everyone a picture of his and Nikki's parents when they were young. They all were lugging suitcases into a huge house. "That's our proof" Miguel said. "Ya that is!" Nikki said. Just as Aido was about to retort the voice of the Kaien rang through the camp. "All righty everyone time to go to the dining hall! Meet me in front of the cabins!" Kaien said in a happy voice. "Let's get going then" Kaname said as he left the girl's cabin. Everyone then left the cabin.

**(5 minutes later)**

"Okay kids we're going to the dining hall. Follow me!" Kaien said happily as he skipped down another trail. Nikki and Miguel rolled their eyes and followed everyone else down the trail.

**(7 minutes later)**

Everyone is standing in front of a red rectangular building with a white roof. "Welcome to the dining hall" Kaien said. "We're not even inside" Nikki whispered to Miguel. "Shut….Up" Miguel whispered to Nikki. Nikki just flicked Miguel's arm and turned back to Kaien. "We will now head inside. You will sit and listen to the rules of the camp and then we'll have introductions of the staff and the campers. Let's go inside now" Kaien said happily leading them inside. The inside of the dining hall was huge. There were 16 rectangular tables all around the room in rows of 4. In the back there was double doors which led to the kitchen. There was a station at the back where you can get water and coffee. Everybody sat down at the tables. Nikki and Miguel sat in the back at a table by themselves. "Okay now that your all settled I will tell you the rules and write them down on this nifty whiteboard" Kaien said stepping to the side and began showing off the whiteboard. _"What is he? One of those show girls on those game shows that show off prizes?"_ Nikki thought. Kaien began writing the rules on the whiteboard. "Here are the rules" Kaien said once again stepping to the side and showing off the whiteboard.

RULES

1. At night girls must stay in their cabin boys must stay in their cabin

2. Lights out at 11:30

3. You must listen to the camp counselors

4. No fighting

5. HAVE FUN!

"And those are the rules. Break a rule once you will be given a warning. Break a rule twice you will be given a punishment. Break a rule three times you will be kicked out of camp. Understood?" Kaien said. "Yes" Everyone answered. "Okay now I'll introduce your camp counselors!" Kaien said as he gestured to the door. 5 people came through the door. One had dark black hair and blue eyes; another had red-brown hair with one red eye and blue eye, another had light brown hair and eyes, and the last one had dark green hair with dark blue eyes. "I will now introduce them. This is Toga Yagari!" Kaien said gesturing at the man with dark black hair. "Hi, if you step out of line I'll shoot you cuz I'm a vampire hunter" Yagari said. "There are people who hunt vampires?" Nikki whispered to Miguel. "I never knew" Miguel whispered back. "This is Rido" Kaien gestured to the man with the red-brown hair. "I don't want to be here" Rido said. "This is Sayori Wakaba" Kaien gestured to the girl with the light brown hair. "Hi, I'm Sayori but you can call me Yori" Yori smiled. "And lastly this is Rick" Kaien gestured to the guy with dark green hair. "Hi, I'm Rick I came from the asylum and the people don't know I left!" Rick said happily holding up broken handcuffs. "You can come see my knife collection if you want!" Everyone in the room had terrified faces. "Miguel, you made us go to a camp with a camp counselor who escaped from the asylum. He's mental Miguel! You are so going to get it!" Nikki said angrily to Miguel. Miguel just ignored her. "Okay now that we're done with the camp counselors introductions here's what we'll do. First we'll have lunch then we'll go outside and play a game. Understood" Kaien said. Everybody nodded. "Okay now line up to get your lunch" Kaien said. Everybody stood up and formed a line in front of the double doors. Since they were sitting close to the kitchen Nikki and Miguel were the first in line. "I wonder what's for lunch" Miguel said. "Well we're having a burger and we can put whatever we want on it, a choice of water, juice, or soda, and for desert we're having cream puffs" Nikki said. "Mmmm that's sounds good. How'd you know?" Miguel asked. "Cuz there's a chalkboard with the menu on it on the wall over there" Nikki pointed at a chalkboard on the wall. "Oh, let's go get our food I'm hungry" Miguel said as he walked into the kitchen. "K" Nikki said as she followed Miguel.

A couple minutes later they were sitting at their table. "I'm gonna put cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, ketchup, mustard, and mayo!" Miguel said piling stuff onto his burger. "Well I'm gonna put cheese, lettuce, ketchup, and…..BACON!" Nikki said happily. "There's bacon I'm putting that on my burger too!" Miguel said reaching for the bacon. They were just about to bite into their burger when Yuki, Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, Maria, Kain, Aido, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, and Takuma joined them at their table. "Hello adorable couple!" Yuki said happily. Both Nikki and Miguel groaned. "Yuki, I think they're telling the truth about not being a couple" Kaname said. "Thank you someone believes us" Nikki said. "So how'd you guys end up at camp?" Aido asked. "Well I didn't want to go to camp but cuz of him my parents forced me to go with him!" Nikki said angrily. Everybody turned to look at Miguel who was taking a big bite of his burger. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What? It's not my fault. I didn't know they were going to force Nikki to come" Miguel said. Miguel noticed Kain looking and blushing at him which caused him to blush. "Um Miguel" Kain said. "Y-Yeah?" Miguel said. "There's stuff all over your face" Kain said pointing at Miguel's face. "O-Oh thanks" Miguel said taking a napkin and wiping his face. Nikki just sighed. "Come on you'll have lots of fun!" Takuma said to Nikki. "I'm not sure that will happen" Nikki said looking down. "Trust me you'll have fun!" Takuma smiled. Nikki looked up and started to blush when she saw Takuma smiling at her. Takuma noticed this, blushed a little, and asked "Are you all right? Your face is red. Do you need a drink?" "N-No, I'm fine" Nikki replied. Miguel noticed Nikki blushing and started to smirk. _"I knew it. Nikki is blushing. I can tell she likes that guy. And that guy probably likes her too. It's my job to make sure those crushes bloom into love and that love bloom into an epic summer romance. Nikki will have an epic summer romance!"_ Miguel thought smiling at Nikki. Nikki noticed him smiling at her and asked "Why are you smiling at me?" Nikki asked. "Cuz I can see that something's growing" Miguel smiled. "What?" Nikki asked. "Nothing" Miguel said turning away from her and smiling to himself. _"Well that was weird"_ Nikki thought as she ate her burger. Just then a server came around and set a box of cream puffs in front of them. "Ooooo, cream puffs!" Miguel squealed happily taking 5 cream puffs from the box and putting them on his plate. Everyone reached for 5 cream puffs and started eating. Nikki reached for the last cream puff but someone beaten her to it. "Hey I was gonna-" Nikki started but stopped when she looked into Takuma's green eyes. "O-Oh…s-sorry….you can take it" Takuma said blushing which caused Nikki to blush. "N-No, you can have it you got it first" Nikki said still blushing. "I know" Takuma said. He ripped the cream puff in half and gave one half to Nikki. "O-Oh thank you" Nikki said as her blush darkened. "Y-Your welcome" Takuma said blushing a darker red. Their hands touched and they pulled away blushing darker. Miguel watched the exchange and he started laughing in a creepy tone. "Is he okay?" Ichiru asked. "I have no idea" Nikki answered. "Miguel can you please stop laughing like that? It's creepy" Ruka said. "Huh…oh sorry" Miguel said.

For the rest of the lunch Miguel was watching Nikki and Takuma. Takuma was looking down with his bangs covering his eyes and smiling to himself. Nikki was staring at him while blushing with a dreamy look on her face. _"How can nobody else notice this?"_ Miguel thought. "Okay everyone now that lunch is done we will be going outside to play a few games come on everyone" Kaien said as he skipped out of the hall. The camp counselors followed him. So did everyone else. "So, Nikki how'd you like lunch?" Miguel asked as they walked out of the hall. "Good" Nikki replied. "Anything particular you liked about lunch?" Miguel asked leaning closer to Nikki. "The cream puffs" Nikki replied. "Anything else?" Miguel asked. "Well the burger and why are you asking all these questions about lunch?" Nikki asked. "No reason….." Miguel said walking straight again. "Okay…." Nikki said. _"Jeez what's with Miguel"_ Nikki thought as they followed everyone else up a big hill. When they got up the hill Kaien and the camp counselors were already sitting on the grass. "Alright everyone sit in a circle" Kaien said. Everyone proceeded to do so. "Come on we have to sit in a circle!" Miguel said tugging Nikki's arm. "But there's bugs on the ground!" Nikki whined. "Suck it up!" Miguel yelled pulling Nikki to the ground in the circle. Nikki looked around on the ground to see if there were any bugs on the ground. Miguel just rolled his eyes. "Everyone move forward so we can fill in the gaps" Kaien said. Everyone moved forward. Miguel turned to Nikki and nudged her. She was still pre-occupied by looking for bugs. Miguel sighed, grabbed her leg, and dragged her to the rest of the circle. Nikki sat up and glared at him while Miguel looked at her with an innocent face. "Okay we will now play a few icebreakers to get to know one another!" Kaien said happily. Nikki wore a face of disgust. "I hate icebreakers" Nikki whispered to Miguel. "Stop being such a downer!" Miguel whispered angrily to Nikki. "Here's how you play two of you will stand in the middle of the circle, say your name and tell us things about yourself. Me and Yagari will show you an example" Kaien said standing up. "What?" Yagari said. Kaien pulled Yagari up and they walked into the middle of the circle. "I'll go first. My name's Kaien Cross and I love stuffed animals and cute things. Now it's Yagari's turn" Kaien said. "My name's Toga Yagari. And I'm a vampire hunter. That's all I'm saying" Yagari said. Kaien and Yagari went back to sit down in their spots. "There's no limit to things you can say about yourselves. Now which two will be first? Let's see…" Kaien said looking around. _"Please not me, please not me, please not me!"_ Nikki chanted in her head. "How about those two with the highlights" Kaien said. "Hah, I wonder what losers with the highlights look like" Miguel said. "Miguel….we're the only ones with highlights" Nikki said terrified. "Yeah right" Miguel said as he looked around. He then turned to look at Nikki. "Aw crap!" he said. "Come on we don't have all day!" Rido shouted.

Nikki and Miguel both stood up and went into the middle of the circle. Miguel was a bit scared but not like Nikki. She was terrified that everybody would laugh at her. She stumbled a bit but Miguel caught her. "I can't do this!" Nikki said. "You can I'll be with u" Miguel said. "Okay…." Nikki said nervously. "Ready whenever you are" Kaien said. _"Oh god"_ Nikki thought.

* * *

**AND THATS THE END OF THIS CHAP!I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!PLEASE REVIEW!PRETTY PLZ REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! =)**


	4. Icebreakers and Dinner

**HEY YALL IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 5 OF CAMP TROPICAL!(im sorry this chapter is not that good. i was rushing this chapter cuz i want to start chap ter 5 cuz i got an idea for it.(ill tell you more at the end)) HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Icebreakers and Dinner**

"We're ready whenever you are" Kaien said. _"Oh god"_ Nikki thought. Both Nikki and Miguel were standing there staring at everyone else. It was a couple minutes after when Miguel spoke. "Hi, I'm Miguel Della Rosa! My favorite color is green and I'm 15-years-old. I like drawing and playing video games" Miguel said happily. "Nice to meet you Miguel. Now it's time for your companion to talk" Kaien said nodding to Nikki, who was staring blankly at everybody. "Come on just say something!" a girl shouted angrily. "Tick tock!" a boy shouted angrily. "We haven't got all day!" Rido shouted.

"Her name's Nikki Luna!" Miguel shouted. Everybody turned to look at him including Nikki. "Her favorite color is purple and she's 14-years-old" Miguel continued. "She's like a little sister to me cuz we have this brother-sister relationship. She likes writing stories, playing video games, and she's really, really, really good at-" Miguel started but was interrupted by Kaien. "You already spoke. We want to hear her" Kaien said pointing at Nikki. "Um…..I l-like D-Disney shows" Nikki said nervously. Half of the people in the circle started laughing at her. "OMG, she still watches Disney. She is such a loser" one girl said. Miguel was about to yell when Nikki shouted "At least I know how to use an AK-47!" Everyone stopped laughing and stared at her. "Yeah that right, I can use an Ak-47…..oh and him too" Nikki said pointing at Miguel. "How?" Yori asked. "Well, we were in 2nd grade and we went on a trip to a military base" Miguel said. "And we were being shown around by this big, muscled army guy" Nikki said. "And he asked if there were any volunteers who wanted to try and use an AK-47" Miguel said. "We were the only volunteers because everyone else thought the guy was scary" Nikki said.

Everybody kept on staring at them. "We're done" Nikki said grabbing Miguel and walked back to their spot on the ground and sat down. Nikki didn't listen to the rest of the campers take they're turns. Instead she did what she always did which is daydreaming. In Nikki's daydream she was a famous gymnast about to do a routine. Everyone was cheering for her. Nikki was about to go further into her fantasy when Miguel nudged her. "What?" Nikki asked annoyed. "We're going to start the next icebreaker" Miguel whispered. Nikki groaned.

"Okay, we are now going to do a trust exercise. Everybody pick a partner" Kaien said. Naturally everyone paired up with they're friends. "Okay, now one person stand in front of the other person" Kaien said. Everyone did so. "Now the person in front will fall back while the person in the back catches them. Like this. Catch me Toga!" Kaien said happily as he leaned back. _"Why is it always me?"_ Yagari thought as he held out his arms. Kaien fell back and Yagari caught him. Nikki and Miguel looked like they were both creeped out which they were. The reason why they were creeped out was because Kaien had posed in a gay pose as he fell. Kaien had one hand on his head and said "Ohhh" like a princess would. "Now, everybody do that trust exercise" Kaien said. "I'll catch you" Miguel said holding out his arms. "You better not drop me" Nikki said. Nikki leaned back and Miguel caught her. He then pushed her back into a standing position. "See, I caught you" Miguel said. "Yeah, you're lucky" Nikki said. "Okay everyone now do the same thing except…you switch partners!" Kaien said happily. "Now all of you switch partners!" Miguel walked away from Nikki to see if he could go find a partner leaving Nikki standing there alone. _"I'll never find a partner"_ Nikki thought sadly. Just then a girl approached Nikki. Nikki looked at her and realized that the girl was the same girl on the bus that Nikki and Miguel framed for drawing on people's faces. The girl looked like some supermodel wearing designer clothes. The girl was wearing a pink designer shirt with 2 gold-colored necklaces, a black miniskirt with a pink and black hoop belt, about 10 bracelets on each arm, and pink heels. _"Who wears that to camp?"_ Nikki asked in her head.

The girl looked Nikki up and down with disgust. "Ugh, what a child" the girl groaned. "I'm not a child! I'm 14!" Nikki shouted. "Still a child. I mean come on who wears cartoon pictures on they're clothes. Only little kids do that" the girl said. "That's so not true" Nikki said. "Your right. Other people who wear cartoon pictures on their clothes can wear it better than you" the girl said. Nikki looked down at her shirt. Her shirt had a cartoon marshmallow, a cartoon chocolate bar, and 2 cartoon crackers saying "Let's be a s'more!" Nikki knew that the saying was kinda weird but she liked the shirt. "And that explains why you're chest is smaller than the rest of us" The girl said. Nikki looked back at the girl, looked around at the other girls then looked back down. The girl was right. The rest of the girls here was about a B or higher while Nikki was only still an A. Nikki was a bit self-conscious so she felt inferior about herself. "Okay everyone know start" Kaien said. "Catch me" the girl as she turned so her back faced Nikki. "I don't really think that's a good idea….I mean you must weigh more than me" Nikki said. "I don't! Now catch me!" the girl shouted as she leaned back. Nikki held her arms out and tried to catch the girl…..but she couldn't hold her up so she dropped her. The girl landed with a thud on the grass. The girl screamed. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME BUT INSTEAD YOU DROPPED ME! MY CLOTHES ARE ALL MESSED UP NOW!" the girl yelled at Nikki. "HEY, I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T CATCH YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! AND THAT'S PAYBACK FOR MAKING FUN OF ME!" Nikki yelled at the girl. The girl got up and dusted her clothes off. "You will be sorry!" the girl said angrily. She then turned on her heel and stalked away. Nikki was still standing there with her hands clenched into fists and is thinking how much she hated this camp.

Miguel's partner wasn't any better than Nikki's partner. Miguel's partner was the blonde guy with blue eyes from his cabin. "Please don't drop me" Miguel said. "Sure whatever pervert" Aido said. "What?" Miguel asked angrily. "I said you're a pervert. I mean who just opens a girl's suitcase like that?" Aido said. Miguel glared at him. "Let's just complete the exercise" Miguel said as he turned away from Aido and prepared to lean back. Aido held out his arms. Miguel leaned back and Aido was focused…until the last second. A girl walked past Aido and winked at him. "Hey, baby where you going?" Aido asked as he moved away to go follow the girl. Miguel was expecting Aido to catch him…but his expectations fell short when he actually fell to the ground on his back. Miguel turned his head to the right to see Aido talking to a girl. "Bastard" Miguel muttered angrily under his breath. He got up and began looking around. He spotted Nikki standing by herself. He could tell that Nikki was worried about something. Miguel went over to Nikki and looked at her. "Hey, where's your partner?" Miguel asked. "Why would I want to find little miss supermodel wannabe?" Nikki said angrily. Her face then fell into a frown. "What's wrong?" Miguel asked. "Miguel, I want to you to tell the truth" Nikki said. "Ok?" Miguel said a bit unsure. "Is all the girl's chests bigger than mine?" Nikki asked. "What are you-uhhh….." Miguel said when he understood what Nikki meant. Yes, he has noticed but he didn't think she would care about that. "Well…um…..yeah all the other girls has more cleavage than you but you don't care about that right?" Miguel said smiling. Nikki just stared at him then walked away. _"I hate it when she drops those girl problems on me"_ Miguel thought as he watched Nikki walk away. "OK one more time now everybody switch partners again!" Kaien said happily. Miguel began walking when he bumped into a tall person. He looked up to see it was the shirtless guy he bumped into in his cabin. Miguel blushed. "You're not going to have another nosebleed right?" Kain asked. "No, I-I'm not" Miguel said. "Should we do the exercise now?" Kain asked. "Y-Yeah, c-catch me please?" Miguel asked still blushing. "Yeah" Kain said holding his arms out. Miguel turned around and leaned back. He closed his eyes and prayed Kain wouldn't drop him. His back was met by strong arms and Miguel opened his eyes again. He stared into the face of Kain. Miguel's blushed darkened a bit. Kain lifted him back into a standing position. "You didn't drop me" Miguel said. "Why would I?" Kain asked. "Well, that blonde dude with blue eyes over there ditched when he was supposed to catch me" Miguel said as he pointed at Aido. "Oh, that's my cousin" Kain said followed by a sigh. Miguel stared at him with a shocked expression. "That's your cousin?!" Miguel shouted shocked. "Yup" Kain said.

Miguel nodded still surprised when he saw Nikki out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her to see her in the arms of the other blonde guy in his cabin. He also realized that he was also the guy that Nikki was staring at during lunch. He looked at the scene. Obviously the guy had caught Nikki but they both weren't moving. They were both staring into each other's eyes and blushing. _"Those two really do like each other…..I can feel it!" _Miguel thought happily as he brought his hand up which was in the form of a fist, at the level of his face. "Is everything alright?" Kain asked. "Huh, yeah everything's fine" Miguel smiled. "Okay, everyone gather round" Kaien said. Miguel went and stood in a circle like everyone else. Nikki stood beside him. "You alright?" Miguel asked. "Yeah, I am" Nikki smiled. _"Maybe it's cuz of that guy"_ Miguel thought. "Okay, everyone split into groups. It doesn't matter how many people are in it" Kaien said. Everyone got into groups. Nikki and Miguel were in a group with Yuki, Zero, Kaname, Ichiru, Maria, Kain, Ruka, Aido, Shiki, Rima, and Takuma. "Form a circle in your groups. One person go in the middle. The person in the middle has to close their eyes and cross their arms over their chest and become as stiff as a board. Then they lean forward, backward, left, or right. The people who form the circle has to push the person around and prevent the person from falling. Now start!" Kaien said.

"Who should go in the middle?" Kaname asked. Miguel smirked and pushed Nikki into the middle. "Oh, Nikki you'll be the person in the middle?" Maria asked. "Sure, why not" Nikki said glaring at Miguel. Nikki then crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She started leaning forward. The person who happened to be in front of her was Takuma. Takuma gently pushed Nikki back up and she started leaning to the left where Rima pushed her back up. "Yay, we're doing well!" Yuki said happily as she pushed Nikki. "Don't drop me!" Nikki said as she was being pushed all over the place. Miguel then got an idea. _"Takuma is right in front of Nikki so that should be excellent for my plan!" _Miguel thought happily. Nikki fell backwards towards Miguel where Miguel thought this would be the perfect chance. When Nikki's back made contact with Miguel's hands Miguel pushed her hard. Nikki's eyes flew open from the force and stumbled and fell on her face. Well, technically not her face. She opened her eyes to see Takuma under her looking at her with a shocked expression. Everyone in the group was shocked except Miguel who was smiling. His plan had worked. Nikki had fallen on top of Takuma. Nikki and Takuma both blushed. They're bodies were pressed so close to one another. They're lips were just inches away from each other's. "A-Are you okay?" Takuma asked. "Yeah I am" Nikki said. "I'm sorry I fell on you" "It's alright" Takuma said. Takuma wasn't going to admit it but he actually enjoyed the fact that he and Nikki's bodies were pressed so close to one another's. He could practically feel Nikki's heartbeat with his own. His hands wandered and rested on her hips which Nikki blushed a bit more. _"Whoa, I didn't think he'd actually put his hands that far down"_ Miguel thought. Miguel noticed that Takuma's hands went a tiny bit lower. _"K, my plan worked for a while. Now it's just turning into Takuma moving his hands somewhere his hands shouldn't be"_ Miguel thought. He then noticed Nikki was smiling at that. _"NOOOO NIKKI! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'LL LIKE THE FACT TAKUMA HAS HIS HANDS ON YOUR HIPS AND POSSIBLY MOVING HIS HANDS TO YOUR LOWER REGION!"_ Miguel yelled furiously in his head. Takuma moved his hands up to Nikki's waist and back down to her hips. He did that repeatedly. Miguel was just watching. _"Pervert"_ Miguel thought angrily.

He turned around to see everyone in the group covering their eyes. "Why are you guys covering eyes?" Miguel asked. "Because of Nikki's skirt" Zero said with his eyes covered. "What about Nikki's skirt?" Miguel asked. "Pervert" Aido said. "What did I do?" Miguel asked angrily. "You're aware of the fact that Nikki fell right?" Kaname asked. "Ya…." Miguel said feeling slightly guilty about pushing Nikki. "Well while she was falling her skirt went up" Kaname said. "And…." Miguel said. "And obvious her….um…uh p-panties would be showing" Kaname said blushing slightly. Miguel looked back at Nikki then at Kaname and sighed. "She's wearing a skort" Miguel said. "A what?" Zero asked. "Skorts are skirts that have shorts attached under them. They were made for modesty's sake" Miguel said. Everyone removed their hands from their eyes. "Oh yeah, Nikki told us she was wearing a skort when she ignored the ladder and climbed the bunk" Yuki said. "She did what?!" Miguel asked. "She said that climbing up the side of the bunk is the climbing cool way" Rima said. "Nikki, what the hell?" Miguel asked. He turned to see Nikki was still on top of Takuma. He then saw that Takuma's hands were going a bit past Nikki's hips. _"Okay, plan failed" _Miguel thought as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and lifted her off Takuma. He noticed that both Takuma and Nikki were pouting. Miguel let go of Nikki and glared a bit at Takuma. Nikki and Takuma both blushed and looked away from each other as their eyes met. "Everyone we will now give you a tour of the camp so follow us" Kaien said as he, Yagari, Yori and Rick started walking down the hill with everyone following them. Nikki and Miguel started walking but Miguel stopped with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Nikki turned around and stopped when she saw Miguel just standing there with everyone passing him. Nikki went back and stood in front of Miguel. "Yo, is something wrong?" Nikki asked. "S-Someone just groped my ass" Miguel said with a shocked face. Nikki eyes widened. "What?! Who did that?" Nikki asked angrily as she looked around. "Well, I know why the person did it" Miguel said. Nikki turned to look at Miguel with a confused look on her face. "I mean I do have a sexy ass" Miguel said with a smile on his face. Nikki made a face of disgust. "I thought you said you'll stop saying things about your butt when we got to camp?" Nikki asked. "I never said that. And why would I stop talking about how my ass is so sexy? The sexiest one here" Miguel said happily. He then licked a finger and pressed it against his ass making a sizzling sound. Nikki just shook her head, turned and started walking down the hill to catch up with everyone else. "Hey, wait up!" Miguel shouted as he ran to catch up with everyone.

"Here's one of our swimming pools. This one is outside" Kaien said. _"No shit"_ Miguel thought. "The other swimming pool is inside for anybody who doesn't want to swim outside but inside" Kaien said. They then continued walking. They arrived at the forest part of the camp. One part of the forest had zip lining, and high wire obstacle courses. "Here is where our high wire and zip lining activities are" Yagari said in a bored tone. _"Those things are so high!"_ Miguel thought. They continued walking through the forest. When they came out of the forest they saw a basketball court, a baseball diamond, and a soccer field. "Here is where you can play basketball, soccer, or baseball" Yori said in a cheerful tone. _"Well, here's one place I might not go to"_ Miguel thought. Miguel turned his head to the side to look at Nikki. He was shocked to see that instead of listening she was on her iPod with earphones in her ears. Miguel growled quietly and pulled the earphones out of Nikki's ears. Nikki's head shot up and she whipped her head to look at Miguel. Her hair covered her face and she moved it out of the way. Now her hair was even messier than before. "Why'd you do that?!" Nikki shouted angrily. "You're supposed to listen so you can find out where everything is!" Miguel shouted angrily. "Hey, it's my choice if I want to listen or not!" Nikki said angrily. "Too bad! I'll give your iPod back at dinner!" Miguel said angrily as he took Nikki's iPod and put into one of the pockets on his shorts. Nikki hissed at Miguel and lightly slapped him. She then walked away. "Nikki, wait up! Are you mad?" Miguel shouted walking after Nikki. "No! I'm walking away from you because I'm happy!" Nikki said sarcastically. "Stop with the sarcasm!" Miguel shouted. "You're acting like a parent!" Nikki said. "Cuz, I'm supposed to watch you and make sure you don't get yourself into trouble!" Miguel said. "You fail every time" Nikki smiled. "Whatever!" Miguel said with his eyes closed and pouting. He then walked into someone. Miguel looked up just as the person turned around and looked down at him. Miguel realized it was the guy he bumped into on the hill and in the cabin. "Why do you keep bumping into me?" Kain asked. Miguel just shrugged and blushed. Miguel looked back at Nikki to see her staring at him. "Hey, why don't you guys walk with us?" Nikki, Miguel, and Kain both turned to see Takuma standing there smiling at them. "Um…." Was all Nikki can say. "Come on!" Takuma said happily reaching out for Nikki's hand and pulling her along with him. "Well, looks like you guys are going to walk with us" Kain said. "Yeah…" Miguel said blushing.

Nikki was walking beside Takuma with a light dusting of red on her cheeks. _"He's so cute"_ Nikki thought. Takuma turned to look at Nikki with a light blush on his face. "Hey, let's learn more about each other" Takuma said. "O-Okay….." Nikki said. Actually Nikki felt lucky. She hadn't paid any attention to the other camper's introductions. And she really wanted to know more about Takuma. "You go first" Nikki said. "Okay! My name's Takuma Ichijo and I'm 18!" Takuma said happily. "Well, my name's Nikki Luna and I'm 14" Nikki said. "I love manga and anime!" Takuma said happily. "You do too?" Nikki asked surprised. "Yeah….did you just say you do too?" Takuma asked. "Yup, I love manga and anime too!" Nikki said happily. "Yay! This is exciting!" Takuma said happily. Nikki smiled. "My favorite color's green. Yours is purple right?" Takuma asked. "Ya, that's right" Nikki said. "Do you play video games?" "I never played video games before" Takuma said. Nikki's mouth fell open. "You've never played video games before?" Nikki asked shocked. "Nope. Not even Shiki, Rima, Kaname, Aido, Kain, Zero, Yuki, Ruka, Maria, and Ichiru" Takuma said. "That's sad" Nikki said. "I've always wanted to but my grandfather says video games are stupid" Takuma said. "No offense but how dare your grandfather say video games are stupid!" Nikki said angrily. Takuma remained silent. "Oh, did I offend you?" Nikki asked. " No, it's not that" Takuma said. "Wait, why didn't you ask your parents? They're in charge of you….well when you were younger…under the age of 18" Nikki said. "I don't live with my parents" Takuma said sadly. "Oh….." Nikki said. "My mom's the head of a flower-arranging school and my dad's an actor. So I lived with my grandfather most of my life" Takuma said sadly. "I'm sorry" Nikki said ashamed of herself and feeling sorry for Takuma. "It's okay" Takuma smiled. "What about your family, Nikki?" Takuma said. "Well I have a mom and a dad" Nikki said. "That's it?" Takuma asked. "Well, yes" Nikki said. "I'm an only child too" Takuma smiled. "Oh really?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Takuma answered. It then got quiet between them for a while. "I hope we can become friends" Takuma smiled as he blushed. "Well, we can. Right now" Nikki smiled as she blushed. "Okay then. We're friends!" Takuma smiled as he blushed even more. "Yes!" Nikki smiled as she blushed even more. They both looked at each and blushed even more smiling at each other.

Miguel was walking with Kain. He was watching Nikki and Takuma. He saw them smiling and blushing at each other. _"Good, he's not being perverted"_ Miguel thought. "Yo, your name's Miguel right?" Kain asked. "Y-Yeah" Miguel said. "So that Aido guy is your cousin?" "Yeah and Ruka too" Kain said. "Who's Ruka?" Miguel asked. "The girl with the light brown hair" Kain said. "Oh her. So they're both your cousins. Wow" Miguel said. "Yeah, what about you?" Kain asked. "Well, I have two older brothers. One's 21 and one's 18" Miguel said. "Oh and I have a mom and a dad" "Ok" Kain said. "What about you?" Miguel asked. "I'm just an only child with a mom and a dad" Kain said. "Oh, I see" Miguel said. It then became awkward between them. They both started blushing and didn't look at each other in the eye.

* * *

About 2 hours later everyone stopped in front of dining hall. "It's 6:00. It's time for dinner. Now head on inside" Kaien said. Everyone climbed the stairs and entered the dining hall. When Miguel got in he was shocked to see there was already a line. And the sad part was he was near the back of the line and he was very hungry. _"Damn it!"_ Miguel muttered under his breath. A few minutes later, Miguel came out of the kitchen with a huge pile of spaghetti and meatballs on his plate. "This looks so good!" Miguel thought as he beamed. He scanned the hall looking to see if there was a table. He then spotted Nikki sitting at a table with Takuma, Yuki, Shiki, and Rima. He made his way to the table and sat on the other side of Nikki. "Hey" Miguel said. Nikki didn't hear him. She was listening to Takuma, Yuki, Shiki, and Rima. "Hey" Miguel said a bit louder. Nikki still didn't hear him but Takuma did. "Hi Miguel!" Takuma said happily as he turned to Miguel and smiled at him. Nikki turned to see Miguel was beside her. "Oh, hey Miguel when did you get here?" Nikki asked. "A minute ago" Miguel answered. "Oh okay. Hey, it's your favorite food we're having for dinner today. It's pasta" Nikki smiled. "No shit" Miguel said holding up his plate of pasta. "Stop with that" Nikki said. Miguel just rolled his eyes and looked down at his plate. He couldn't wait to start eating. Pasta was his favorite food. He then noticed everyone else's plate which also had a huge pile of pasta on their plates. _"They give us such huge servings and portions…I LOVE IT!" _Miguel thought happily. He looked at Nikki's plate to also see a huge pile of spaghetti and meatballs. "Dude, can you finish that?" Miguel asked Nikki as he pointed to her plate. "Psssh, I can" Nikki said. "I doubt it" Miguel said. "You doubt what?" Kaname asked as he, Zero, Ichiru, Maria, Aido, Kain, and Ruka took a seat at the table. "I doubt that Nikki can finish that plate of pasta" Miguel said. "Why do you doubt that Nikki can finish that plate of pasta?" Ichiru asked. "Because she gets full easily and usually I'm the one that eats the rest of her food" Miguel said. "That's because it's like you have a bottomless pit as your stomach" Nikki said. "And I'm proud of it" Miguel said. "Okay…." Zero said. "Nikki gets full so easily I mean she kept on ordering the kiddie meals at fast food restaurants until she was 11" Miguel said. Everyone turned to look at her. Nikki looked away blushing slightly. "Oh and she's a slow and picky eater" Miguel said. "Shut up" Nikki mumbled. "There are also signs showings when she's full" Miguel said. "Really?" Yuki asked. "Yup. One of them is her facial expression. If she has a bored or trance like expression it means she's probably full. And if she's eating slower than her usual slower pace. Or if she's playing with her food or-" Miguel said. "Shut up" Nikki mumbled a little louder. "Don't worry about it Nikki. You can probably finish your pasta" Takuma smiled. Nikki looked up at him and smiled. "Please, that pasta is bigger than she is. Heck, all food is bigger than she is" Miguel smiled. Nikki smile disappeared as she turned to glare at him. Miguel just smiled more. "Well, I'm going to start eating" Kain said. "Oh, I should too. I'm starving" Miguel said. He picked up his fork, wrapped some spaghetti on it, and shoved it in his mouth. "Mmmm it tastes good!" Miguel squealed. Everyone started eating. Nikki looked around and then started eating.

15 minutes later everyone at their table finished eating…..except for Nikki. They also had a side of garlic bread and a choice of pop, juice, or water. _"I can't wait for dessert! And the spaghetti and meatballs were soooooooo delicious"_ Miguel thought happily as he closed his eyes. He opened his right eye to look at Nikki's plate. She was barely finished 25% of the pasta. He looked at Nikki to see her chewing really slowly with her head on her left hand. Sensing that he was looking at her Nikki turned to Miguel. "Want the rest?" Nikki asked pointing at her plate. "Couldn't finish it?" Miguel asked opening his other eye. Nikki shook her head slowly. "I knew it. I was right!" Miguel smiled. Nikki just rolled her eyes. Miguel just smiled even more and crossed his arms over his chest with a satisfied look on his face. Nikki just narrowed her eyes at him. "You want it or not?" she asked. "No, I want it. Gimme!" Miguel said grabbing his fork and taking the plate from Nikki. "You seriously let him eat your food?" Aido asked. "Yeah, it would be better than to waste it" Nikki said. They turned to Miguel who was already done half the plate. "Wow, he eats fast" Ruka said. Nikki nodded. She then picked up her fork, put it in her mouth, and started to chew on it. They all stared at her with weird looks on their faces. Kain nudged Miguel, who looked up at him with some tomato sauce on his face. "Why is she chewing on the fork?" Kain asked. "I don't really know why she does that?" Miguel said. "Oh, you have a bit of tomato sauce on your cheek" Kain said. "Oh!" Miguel said as he grabbed a napkin. He was about to wipe it away when Kain used his thumb to wipe the tomato sauce off his cheek. Kain then licked the tomato sauce off his thumb and smirked. Miguel blushed and said "Thanks" "Your welcome" Kain said. Miguel then continued eating with a blush still on his face.

A server then came around and placed 11 pieces of apple pie. Miguel who had just finished the pasta, grabbed a piece of apple pie, and started eating it. "You really do have a bottomless pit for a stomach" Rima said. "I know everyone says that" "Your just like Yuki" Zero said. Yuki shot Zero a glare as Zero smirked. Nikki grabbed a piece of pie and started eating it. Everyone else got their piece and ate their portion of pie as well. A couple minutes later they were all done. "Nikki, I'm impressed you actually finished" Miguel said looking at Nikki's plate. Nikki just stared at him. Just then the voice of Kaien rang through the hall. "Okay, everyone since we're all done dinner. We're going to head outside. Since it's the first day I'll give you guys free time until bed time so you have 5 and a half hours before bed time. You all may leave" Kaien said. Instantly everyone got up and started running towards the door. Only 11 people stayed. "So, what should we do?" Takuma asked. "Let's hang out together!" Yuki said. "Let's walk around the camp again since SOMEONE didn't pay attention to the tour" Miguel said glaring at Nikki. Nikki awkwardly turned away from Miguel. "Okay, that sounds good" Maria said. "We have to do the tour again? Now we have to walk a lot again?" Shiki asked in a bored tone. "Come on Shiki, don't be lazy" Takuma said. "I don't want to walk a lot again either!" Nikki said raising her hand. "Too bad!" Miguel shouted. Nikki muttered something under your breath. "I heard that" Miguel said. "What did I say then?" Nikki asked. "I don't want to repeat it" Miguel said. "That means you didn't hear" Nikki said. "How about I HM01 you?" Miguel said. "HM01? What does that mean?" Ichiru asked. "Means cut" Miguel said. "Then I can call the police and have you arrested" Nikki said. "What if I take your phone?" Miguel asked. "Then I'll kick you repeatedly in 'that' place" Nikki said. Miguel was about to retort when Zero said angrily "Can you two stop with this stupid topic!" "Why don't you calm down?" Miguel asked. "Shut up vampire!" Zero shouted. "Make me!" Miguel shouted. Zero slammed his hands on the table and stood up. He went and stood in front of Miguel. Miguel wasn't going to admit it but he was a bit intimidated by Zero. Zero was taller than him and was glaring at him. Miguel slowly moved behind Nikki. _"Awww…I wanted to see who would win….well obviously it wouldn't be Miguel"_ Nikki thought. "Zero, stop it!" Yuki said slapping Zero on the arm. Zero just grumbled and went over to Ichiru's side.

"Let's all just start our tour now" Kaname said as he stood up. Ruka and Aido immediately stood up and went to Kaname's side glaring at each other. Everyone else stood up. "Let us go outside" Kaname said as he began walking towards the exit. Everyone else followed. They all got outside to see that it was dark outside. "It's dark already?" Takuma asked. "No shit" Miguel said looking at Takuma. Takuma just tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "There are stars in the sky!" Nikki said happily as she looked up and pointed at the sky. Takuma also looked up and smiled. "No shit" Miguel shouted. "Shut up!" Nikki shouted. "Well, shall we go now?" Takuma asked still looking at the sky. "Yes, we shall go now" Kaname said. "Let's start the tour!" Takuma shouted happily as he raised his fist in the air.

* * *

**THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 5 FOLKS! NOW TO START CHAPTER 5!NOW ILL TELL YOU ALL WHAT SOME OF CHAPTER 5 WILL BE ABOUT AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL KNOW WHAT I MEAN WITH WHAT IM GOING TO TELL YOU(cronapower will get it in like 5 seconds flat)THE TOPIC OF SOME OF CHAPTER 5 WILL BE ABOUT:**

**ORANGE JUICE!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL WILL KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY ORNAGE JUICE!(i know cronapower does)NOW I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE FOR NOW BYE-BYE! *bursts into sparkles***

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**


	5. The Tour and Naked Orange Juice

**HEY EVERYONE!SO AS YOU KNOW THE HALF(or close to it) OF THIS CHAPTER HAS TO DO WITH ORANGE JUICE!AND YES IT HAS TO DO WITH THE NAKED JUICE COMPANY TOO! YES SO LOTS OF RANDOMESS(i think)! ANYWAYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE NAKED JUICE PRODUCTS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Tour and Naked Orange Juice**

"Let's start the tour!" Takuma shouted happily as he raised his fist in the air. He looked around to see that his friends were already at bottom of the hill. "Hey, wait for me!" Takuma shouted as he ran down the hill to catch up with them. Soon, they were all walking in the forest with Miguel leading the way for some odd reason. "Why is he leading?" Aido asked. "Cuz I can! And the building we're about to see will make Nikki happy" Miguel said turning to smile at Nikki. Nikki just rolled her eyes at him. "So do you two know anything about the Vampire Council?" Kaname asked. "There's a Vampire Council?" Nikki asked shocked. Everybody except Nikki and Miguel were totally caught off guard by her answer. "What? Is there a Vampire Council?" Miguel asked. "Yes, there is and there's different classes of vampires" Kaname said. "There are classes?" Nikki asked again shocked. "If he says there are then there is" Miguel said. "Can you tell us what they are?" Miguel asked. "I'll do it!" Takuma said happily raising his hand in the air. "Fine then Ichijo you can tell them" Kaname said. "Yay! Okay so there are 5 classes and they can all be classified as a pyramid. The bottom portion of the pyramid is the Level D's which are former humans. Above that portion is the Level C's which are common vampires. The second one to the top is the aristocrats which almost all of us are and the top of the pyramid is the purebloods who are the most powerful and respected vampires. Kaname and Yuki are also purebloods" Takuma explained. "Wait, that's only 4 classes. What about the 5th?" Nikki asked. "Oh, the 5th class is called Level End also known as Level E. It's not a part of the pyramid because former humans gradually lose control and their sanity and start attacking humans" Takuma said. "Wait, how are there former humans?" Miguel asked. "If a human is bitten by a pureblood they gradually start falling to Level E" Takuma said. Nikki and Miguel turned to look at Kaname and Yuki. Yuki just smiled nervously while Kaname just looked calm. "Okay" Miguel said.

They all approached a building and Miguel smiled. "Hey, Nikki once you know what this building's for you'll never want to leave" Miguel said still smiling. "I didn't even go inside. How will I not want to leave?" Nikki asked. "Wanna know what the building's for?" Miguel asked. "Fine" Nikki said. "Okay, this building's for gymnastics" Miguel said smiling. Nikki's eyes widened. In a blink of an eye Nikki was already running towards a window. The rest of the group ran after Nikki. Nikki climbed on top of a ledge on the building and stood on her tippy toes to reach a window. "Nikki, get down from there!" Takuma said as he tugged on her skort. "I want to see what's inside…..and possibly go inside" Nikki said. "Nikki, you might get in trouble!" Takuma whined as he was still tugging on Nikki's skort. "I don't care!" Nikki shouted as she grabbed a hold of the window ledge. She was beginning to pull herself up when Takuma stood on his tippy toes and grabbed Nikki's waist. "Ah! Let go!" Nikki shouted. "Nikki, you need to get down!" Takuma shouted. Takuma pulled Nikki and she lost her grip on the window ledge. Takuma and Nikki both fell backwards onto the ground. Takuma was sprawled on the ground with Nikki sitting on top of him. Nikki opened her eyes to see herself sitting on Takuma. She immediately got up and turned to stare at Takuma. "Why would you do that?!" Nikki shouted angrily. "I don't want you to get in trouble" Takuma said avoiding Nikki's gaze. "Well, you could have hurt the both of us" Nikki said. "I know. I'm sorry" Takuma said sadly. Nikki's gaze softened and she sighed. "It's okay" Nikki smiled which made Takuma smile. He then got up and went back to the group along with Nikki.

"See, I told you that you didn't want to leave" Miguel smirked. Nikki just scowled and turned away. "Well we've spent 2 hours already. It's 9:00" Ichiru said. "Ok, then let's hurry up and finish our tour" Kaname said. And they all began walking again.

* * *

They had only walked for about 30 minutes when Miguel stopped and put his arm out to stop Nikki. "What? We have to go back to our cabins soon so we have to finish this tour" Nikki said. Miguel turned to look at Nikki with his eyes red. "Don't tell me your thirsty again?" Nikki asked. "You know I'm horrible at taming my thirst for blood" Miguel said. "Hey, what's wrong?" Maria asked as she turned around. She then noticed that Miguel's eyes were red. "Oh my gosh, you're thirsty!" Maria gasped clasping her hands to her mouth. The rest of the group turned and were shocked when they saw Miguel's eyes. "What? I'm pretty sure all of your eyes go red when you're thirsty!" Miguel shouted. "Yeah, that's if we don't take blood tablets" Aido said matter-of-factly. "There are blood tablets?!" Nikki asked surprised. "Wait, you guys don't know what blood tablets are either?" Aido asked. "No, we don't" Miguel said. "Blood tablets are tablets that make your thirst for blood disappear…for a while" Kain explained. "Why would you create those when you can have real blood?" Miguel asked. "I know right" Nikki said. "It's so we don't randomly attack humans and drink from them" Kaname said. "Oh, that would be so Miguel right there" Nikki smiled. Miguel turned and glared at Nikki with his red eyes. "How did you guys deal with your thirst for blood?" Aido asked. "Oh, I just either drink from my parents, my brothers when they visit and…her" Miguel said pointing at Nikki when he said her. "Yup, just call me a victim" Nikki said. "What about you Nikki? How do you deal with your blood thirst?" Yuki asked. "Oh me? Well, I ignore it for as much as I can" Nikki said. "What if it gets out of control?" Zero asked. "Then I drink from somebody…..sometimes" Nikki said. "What do you mean sometimes?" Rima asked. "CAN YOU PEOPLE STOP GRILLING ME ABOUT THIS?" Nikki yelled. "Yeah, I agree with Nikki. I need some blood" Miguel said. "Here, try this" Kain said handing Miguel a bottle of red liquid. "What's this?" Miguel asked as he eyed the bottle from different views. "It's rabies in a bottle" Nikki said. Miguel turned to look at Nikki. "How the hell would rabies be in here?" Miguel asked with an idiotic expression on his face. "They put a dead animal in a bottle then after a few days they take out and it leaves rabies in a bottle" Nikki said. "How is it a liquid?" Miguel asked. "Well, rabies can come in the form of liquid" Nikki said. Miguel gave another idiotic expression. "Then how is it red then?" Miguel asked. "Easy they put food coloring in it" Nikki answered smiling. Miguel face-palmed himself and shook his head mumbling "I-I just don't know about you"

"It's not rabies in a bottle!" Zero shouted. "How do you know? Maybe you put something in the bottle" Nikki said. Zero started glaring at her. "I'm right aren't I?" Nikki smiled. Ichiru held on to Zero so he wouldn't do anything to Nikki. "It's not rabies. It's the blood tablets. When they mix with water they turn red" Takuma said. "Oh, ok I'll try it. And you're trying it with me" Miguel pointed to Nikki once again. "Wha? I'm not tryin no foreign drink" Nikki said. "Yes, you are" Miguel said pulling out an empty water bottle and putting some of the red liquid in the bottle. "Fine, if I start hallucinating I'll kick you" Nikki said taking one of the bottles. "Ready?" Miguel asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "Drink!" Miguel said. Nikki and Miguel both drank a bit of the red liquid…then spit it out. "Eww, that's disgusting!" Nikki said draining the rest of the liquid out of the water bottle. "Oh yeah, the blood tablets don't taste good" Takuma said. "Could have warned us sooner!" Nikki shouted. "I prefer real blood like always" Miguel said. He then gave the bottle back to Kain. "All vampires do" Shiki said. "Nikki, assume the position!" Miguel demanded. "What position?" Nikki asked. "I just wanted to say that. Seriously get ready because I'm going to drink your blood" Miguel said. "No way! You already drank my blood on the bus!" Nikki said. "So that's why we smelt traces of blood on the bus" Ruka said. "No shit" Miguel said. "What's with you and this no shit business? We don't need to know that you can't shit" Aido said. "That's not what I meant!"Miguel shouted as Nikki started laughing. Miguel turned back to her and glared at her again. "Ok, just for that I'll drink your blood till you faint!" Miguel said menacingly. Nikki stopped laughing. "No! I don't feel like fainting. 1. One of you will have to carry me and there are other reasons" Nikki said. "There will be no drinking blood here" Kaname said in a demanding tone. "That would be a hazard to people everywhere cuz if Miguel doesn't get blood sometimes when he's thirsty he'll go commando" Nikki said. "Meaning that the first person he sees will be attacked by him. I can witness this on personal experience cuz I always happen to be there at the wrong time" Nikki said. "Oh yeah, I remember this one time you were carrying a tray of cupcakes. That was funny and those cupcakes were delicious" Miguel said remembering the taste of the cupcakes. "That was so not funny" Nikki said. "Either way no drinking blood" Kaname said.

"Who says you're the leader?" Miguel asked angrily. Everyone except Nikki and Miguel gasped. "I think you asked something wrong" Nikki said. "What is wrong with you? Kaname is a pureblood! The most highly respected vampire!" both Aido and Ruka shouted. "Aido, Ruka. It's ok they still have much to learn about the classes and the council and the hunter society" Kaname said. "Wait a minute, there's a hunter society and whoa, whoa, whoa it's summer. I'm not supposed to be doing any learning. That's school" Nikki said. "Well, you can still learn outside of school" Ruka said. "Uh, it's summer" Nikki said. Miguel, who was gradually becoming impatient due to not getting any blood, yelled "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOULD YOU JUST LET ME DRINK SOME BLOOD IN PEACE!" Everybody stopped talking and stared at him. "Good" Miguel then turned to Nikki. "I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going to drink your blood and I'm going to drink it NOW!" Miguel said. "Isn't that the same thing you said that time I fainted in my room and you stole some of my candies?" Nikki asked. "SHUT UP!" Miguel yelled. He then moved closer to Nikki and sank his fangs into her neck. Everyone watched in horror. "Why didn't you take blood from my arm!?" Nikki shouted in anger. Miguel just flicked Nikki's forehead and continued drinking her blood. "Try not to get my shirt dirty cuz my shirt has cute pictures on it" Nikki said beginning to plot revenge. Miguel just waved his hand in front of her face as if saying "Yeah, yeah got it" He then moved away from Nikki's neck with blood staining his mouth which was in the form of a smile. "Now I feel much better! Thank you!" Miguel smiled at Nikki as he licked the blood off his mouth. Nikki just stared at him with a blank look on her face. The fang holes were still on her neck and hadn't healed yet. Blood was all over the right side of her neck and the right side until her shoulder. "You drained her!" Aido shouted at Miguel. "No, I didn't" Miguel said. "Look at her!" Aido said pointing to Nikki. "No, he just drank from me until I got dizzy" Nikki said. Miguel gasped. "I'm sorry Nikki! I didn't mean to take that much!" Miguel said worriedly as he gave Nikki a hug. "I am getting revenge on you like always" Nikki said. "Here, take my blood" Miguel said showing his neck. "No" Nikki said.

"Take it"

"No"

"Take it!"

"I said no didn't I?"

"TAKE IT!"

"I SAID NO!"

"DAMN IT WOMAN I SAID TAKE MY BLOOD!"

The rest of the group was watching this argument. "You think we should stop them?" Rima asked Shiki. "No, this can get interesting" Shiki said. They both looked back at Nikki and Miguel to see them both having sticks in their hands getting ready to whack each other with it. "See, it just got interesting" Shiki said to Rima. "Hm, your right" Rima replied. "WOMAN, FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME JUST TAKE MY DAMN BLOOD!" Miguel yelled angrily. "I SAID NO I DON'T WANT TO!" Nikki yelled. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Miguel yelled as he swung the stick at Nikki. Nikki also swung her stick at Miguel. The two sticks collided and broke. Nikki brought what was left of her stick to her face. "Wow" she said. "Okay, before you guys argue again, I think it's time we should be getting back. It's 10:00" Kaname said. "Ok, let's go. Come on Nikki" Miguel said. Nikki stumbled and fell to her knees. "Ow" Nikki said. Takuma went to Nikki and picked her up. "Ah, Takuma you can put me down" Nikki said. "No, I'll carry you back" Takuma said blushing slightly. "Oh, T-Thank you" Nikki said blushing. Takuma placed his hands under Nikki's thighs and lifted her a bit higher so she wouldn't fall. Nikki placed her head on Takuma's shoulder and was looking behind him. She blushed even more and buried her head in his shoulder. "Let's go back now" Kaname said. "Everybody nodded and started walking back towards the dining hall in silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the dining hall, they saw that everyone was already there. They joined the crowd just as Kaien, Yagari, Yori, and Rick came out. "Ok, everyone how was your first day at camp?" Kaien asked. Silence. "Ok, let me try again. Did you all enjoy your first day of camp?" Kaien asked. Silence again. "We'll stay here until you guys answer" Kaien said crossing his arms over his chest. "YES, WE ENJOYED IT!" everybody screamed. "Good, it's 10:40. Now, you all have to go back to your cabins and get ready for bed. Now once you are in your cabins you stay in there for the rest of the night. Understood?" Kaien said. "Yes" everyone chorused. "Ok then. Goodnight!" Kaien said happily. Everyone just turned and walked away. "Jeez, they can't say goodnight" Rick said. "Maybe they're just tired" Yori said. "Ok, we should be getting to our cabins ourselves" Yagari said. "Yes, and Rick you must stay in your cabin" Kaien said looking at Rick. "Rats!" Rick muttered under his breath. "Well goodnight see you guys tomorrow" Yori said as she bowed and walked back to her cabin. "Yes, let's go as well" Yagari said. He, Kaien and Rick started walking back to their cabins.

* * *

Miguel, Kaname, Aido, Zero, Kain, Ichiru, Shiki, and Takuma were back in their cabins getting ready for bed. "I'm going to take a shower" Kaname said grabbing his towel and heading into one of the bathrooms. "I'm going to take a shower too" Shiki said going into the other bathroom. "I'm going to use the upstairs one" Miguel said grabbing his towel and his pajamas and heading upstairs. He arrived on the second floor and it was dark. "Why's it so dark?" Miguel said a bit scared. He felt the wall for the light switch but couldn't find it. "Where's the light switch?" Miguel asked himself out loud. He finally gave up looking for the light switch and went into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned the shower on. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

About 10 minutes later, Miguel came out and wrapped his towel around him. He was about to put his pajamas on when he heard a thump coming from outside the bathroom. Miguel just shook it off and was about to put on his boxers when he heard another sound this time louder. "Who the fuck's there?" Miguel shouted. No answer. Miguel then heard an even louder sound. It sounded like moaning. "S-Seriously, w-who's there?" Miguel asked a little bit freaked out. No answer again. Just more moaning and thumping. Miguel wrapped his towel around him even more and walked to the door. He placed his trembling hand on the doorknob. "On the count of 3. One…..Two…Three!" Miguel muttered as he threw open the door and ran into the room. He looked around to see the light was on. Then his eyes fell onto a male in the corner of the room. He was naked but was standing behind a table so Miguel didn't see any of his 'parts'. Miguel squealed and his face turned bright red. The boy turned around and it was…Kain. Kain gasped and his face turned red. Kain was in the middle of putting his boxers on. Miguel's face turned even redder. "S-Sorry!" Miguel shouted as turned on his heel, ran back to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. Miguel pressed his towel-covered back against the door and slid down the door. He sat on the floor with his cheeks burning. _"That was really awkward…..and embarrassing"_ Miguel thought. An image of Kain that Miguel saw moments before flashed in his mind. Miguel shut his eyes to try and forget what happened moments before. He then smelt blood. Miguel opened his eyes and realized that he was having another nosebleed. This time it was more blood than the last nosebleed. The blood had already gushed its way to Miguel's chest and was soaking some of his towel. _"Good thing I have more towels but I don't want to go back out there and see Kain. It'll just be awkward and embarrassing" _Miguel thought. Even more blood started gushing from his nose. Miguel groaned quietly. _"Now I need to take another shower to clean this blood and try and stop my nosebleed"_ Miguel thought as he got up and went to turn on the shower.

10 minutes later Miguel came out of the bathroom wearing his over-sized magenta pajama shirt and his over-sized green pajama pants. He went down the stairs back to the room with the bunks. He saw that all the boys were sitting on two of the bunks talking to one another. Miguel caught a glimpse of Kain talking to Aido. Miguel blushed, placed his dirty clothes in a bag in his suitcase and climbed the ladder to his bunk. "Hey, Miguel come here and talk with us!" Takuma called out patting a spot on the bed next to him and Shiki. "No thanks. I'm gonna go to bed" Miguel said not turning to face any of them. "But, it's only 11:10. We don't need to be in bed until 11:30" Takuma said. "I'm just really tired" Miguel said as he pulled his blanket over him. "Oh ok. Maybe tomorrow!" Takuma smiled. "Goodnight!" "Goodnight" Miguel said. He turned on his side to face the wall. He curled into a ball and blushed a bit. He covered some of his face with his blanket and shut his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Nikki was going down the steps to the first floor of her cabin after having taken a shower on the second. She was wearing a light purple pajama shirt with almost spaghetti-like dark purple straps with a monkey on the middle of her shirt. She was also wearing light purple pajama short shorts that had monkey faces repeatedly on them. When she reached the bottom she peeked around the corner to see the rest of the girls sitting on a bunk chatting. The thing Nikki noticed about them was their pajamas. Their pajamas were made out of silk and they were all dresses. Nikki looked down at her own pajamas. She then realized she was the only one wearing a shirt and shorts. She then remembered that her pajama shorts were…..well, short. And she didn't want that Ruka girl saying she was un-lady like again. She pulled down her shorts a little bit and walked to her bunk. She placed her dirty clothes in a bag in her suitcase and closed it. She climbed the ladder and sat on top of her bunk. Yuki, Rima, Ruka, and Maria looked at her. "Nikki, come down and talk with us" Yuki said. "I can talk from here" Nikki said as she brought her legs close to her chest and rested her hands on her knees. "Ok then how do you like camp so far?" Yuki asked. "Not that much" Nikki replied staring at the monkey faces on her shorts. "Why?" Maria asked tilting her head to the side. "Well, so far it seems kind of boring. Maybe if there was an amusement park and a waterpark here…" Nikki said. "Don't worry. You'll have fun here in no time!" Yuki said happily. "Sure…." Nikki said sarcastically. "Do you like monkeys?" Ruka asked as she looked at Nikki's pajamas. "Yeah, monkeys are my favorite animal!" Nikki smiled. "I see" Rima said as she was also looking at Nikki's pajamas. "Hey, aren't those shorts a bit too short?" Rima asked. Nikki blushed a little bit. "They are supposed to be that short" Nikki said looking away. "Clothes designers these days" Ruka said shaking her head disapprovingly. "Whatever. These are one of my favorite pajamas…not because of the short shorts!" Nikki said. "Whatever you say" Ruka said. Nikki was about to retort when Yuki said "Hey, guys its 11:30. Time for bed!" Yuki and Maria went back to their bunks and Yuki climbed up to hers. Rima got out from Ruka's bunk and climbed the ladder to her's. Nikki just crawled under her blanket and turned to face the wall. "Who's going to turn the lights off?" Nikki asked. "I will" Maria said. "Goodnight" all 5 voices chorused as the lights turned off.

* * *

It was 7:00 in the morning. Everybody was still asleep. Just then an air horn was sounded through the camp. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Miguel yelled as he quickly sat up. In the next bunk when the air horn sounded Aido shot up and hit his head on the bunk above him. "Owwwww….." he groaned. In the girl's cabin, Nikki opened her eyes when the horn sounded. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Of all things…." Nikki muttered. "Seriously, this is how the camp wakes us up?!" Ruka shouted angrily. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Kaien yelled through the speaker that was outside in front of all the cabins on a pole. "What's so great about it?" Zero asked angrily. As if he heard Zero's question Kaien answered happily "Because it's your 2nd day at camp!" Nikki groaned and she covered her face with her pillow and lay back on the bed. "Everyone get ready for today's activities! Breakfast is at 8:00. Don't be late!" Kaien said. _"Great….."_ Nikki thought. _"I wonder what's for breakfast"_ Miguel thought happily. She turned to see Yuki, Ruka, Rima, and Maria heading towards the bathrooms. _"I guess I'll be the last one to shower"_ Nikki thought as she jumped from her bunk and opened her suitcase.

* * *

Miguel was the only one left in the room. Some of the guys went to the bathroom while the rest were upstairs waiting. "I want to make new friends here….maybe I should go upstairs….wait Kain might be there! I can't, I can't, I can't!" Miguel thought sadly. Just then he heard a soft snore coming from another bunk. He looked at the bunk behind him to see nobody on the bed. He then looked at the lower bunk to see someone under the blankets. Miguel got off his bunk and went over to the bunk with the still snoring guy. He looked at the guy's face and realized it was Takuma. _"Seriously? How can he sleep through that air horn?" _Miguel thought. "Yo, wake up" Miguel said. Nothing. "Wake up!" Miguel shouted. All that happened was Takuma's hands reaching out and pulling Miguel to the bed. "…..The fuck?" Miguel said as he was lying next to Takuma. Again Miguel was caught in a very awkward moment. Miguel tried to get out of Takuma's arms but failed. "Damn it let me go!" Miguel shouted. "Nikki…." Takuma mumbled. "What the fuck?" Miguel said as he looked at Takuma. Takuma started grinning in his sleep. "Nikki-chan, you're so pretty….." Takuma mumbled. _"Well, I can confirm that Takuma does have a crush on Nikki"_ Miguel thought. _"Now to get them together!"_ Miguel thought smiling. He then sensed someone else in the room. Miguel slowly turned his head to see the last person he wanted to see. Kain was standing by the stairway with a shocked look on his face. Silence took place in the room except for Takuma's light snoring. Miguel's face turned red and he shouted "I-It's not what it looks like!" Kain sighed and brushed his hair back with his hand. He walked over to Takuma's bed and said "Ichijo, I have some manga for you" Takuma immediately sat up and looked around. "Where? Where?" Takuma asked excitedly. He then realized it was a trick and his smile turned into a pout. "You tricked me Kain" Takuma said. He noticed Miguel lying beside him. "Miguel, what are you doing in my bed?" Takuma asked. "I was trying to wake you up since you didn't hear that horn and you pulled me down beside you" Miguel said. "Oh….ha ha. Sorry about that" Takuma said putting his arm behind his head. "Well, now your awake" Kain said. Miguel looked at Kain and blushed even more after he remembered what happened last night. Miguel quickly got up and went over to his suitcase to get clothes. He glanced at Kain and noticed that Kain had just gotten out of the shower. He quickly looked back down. He got his clothes and quickly went into the bathroom. It was still silent until Miguel yelled in a panicked tone "WHY IS THIS FLOOR SO STICKY AND WHY IS THERE WHITE SPLOTCHES ON THE FLOOR?!" Takuma just tilted his head. He looked up at Kain to notice Kain was blushing. "Kain, why is your face red?" Takuma asked. "No reason…" Kain mumbled.

* * *

Nikki, Miguel, Yuki, Zero, Ichiru, Kaname, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Takuma were walking to the dining hall. Nikki found Miguel was oddly quiet. "Yo, are you sick?" Nikki asked him. Miguel just shook his head. "Then what's wrong?" Nikki asked. "Nothing, just stop asking!" Miguel said angrily. "Oh ok" Nikki said as she started to walk away from Miguel. "Wait, I didn't mean that so harshly" Miguel called out. Nikki stopped and looked at Miguel. "Yeah, you didn't have to say it so harshly" Nikki said. "Sorry" Miguel said. "Whatever" Nikki said as she kicked a rock. It was silent between them until Nikki mumbled "CDC" Miguel turned to her and started yelling at her. "WHAT THE HELL DOES CDC MEAN?!" he yelled. "I don't know" Nikki smiled. She knew that whenever she says CDC Miguel gets ticked off because she says it but doesn't even know what it meant. "THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING IT IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?!" Miguel yelled. "Just cuz" Nikki smiled. Miguel just glared at her. "There we go. You're talking now. More like yelling though" Nikki said. Miguel just turned away from her. "Hey, come on. Don't be mad" Nikki said. Miguel just ignored her. Nikki sighed. She decided to talk about one of Miguel's favorite subjects. "I wonder what's for breakfast" Nikki sighed. Miguel whipped his head to look at her and smiled. "I can't wait till we get to the dining hall. Then I can eat a good breakfast!" Miguel said happily. "Okay…." Nikki said totally surprised how food can change Miguel's attitude. "Hey, Nikki we better hurry. I'm hungry and I don't want to wait in the line for a long time" Miguel said happily as he grabbed Nikki's wrist and pulled her into a run. "Wait, Miguel! I'm wearing a skirt!" Nikki shouted as she felt the back of her skirt being lifted a bit due to the sudden wind. "But you're wearing your capri-leggings though. It doesn't matter!" Miguel said happily. _"Dang!" _Nikki thought as she was still being pulled by Miguel.

About 7 minutes later Nikki and Miguel entered the dining hall. Miguel looked around at the tables and squealed. "What's wrong with you?" Nikki asked. "Just look at all that food on the tables!" Miguel said happily. Nikki looked at the tables and was shocked to see scrambled eggs, biscuits, toast, ham, sausages, bacon, a pitcher of a red drink, a pitcher of an orange drink, a pitcher of water, salt, pepper, and a bottle of ketchup. They then saw a line leading to the kitchen. "I guess the food on the tables is extra if you still want more" Nikki said. "Yes! I love this camp!" Miguel said happily as he grabbed Nikki and joined the line.

A couple minutes later Nikki and Miguel were both sitting at a table with their food. Miguel had started eating while Nikki was pouring some of the red drink in her cup. "I think this is fruit punch. It's red" Nikki said as she eyed her cup. Miguel turned to look at her, then grabbed the pitcher with the orange drink and poured it in his cup. "I can tell this is orange juice" Miguel said. He sipped it and smiled. "Yup, it is" he said. "Eww" Nikki said. "How do you not like orange juice?" Miguel asked. "Easy. I tried it before and didn't like it" Nikki said. "Your are so weird. You don't like orange juice or toast" Miguel said turning to look at Nikki. "So?" Nikki said. "You microwave bread" Miguel said. "Some people do that" Nikki said looking away. "Yeah, sure" Miguel said sarcastically. "You're weird too!" Nikki said. "I know I am" Miguel said. "Hey, guys!" Takuma said happily as he and the rest of the gang sat down with Nikki and Miguel. "Hey" Nikki and Miguel said at the same time. "This is a big breakfast we're having" Ichiru said looking at the plate and the food on the tables. "I know don't you love it?" Miguel asked happily. "I do!" both Yuki and Takuma said happily. "Yeah! High-five!" Miguel said as he high-fived both Yuki and Takuma. "This is a lot" Shiki said staring at his plate. "I know" Rima said as she was also staring at her plate. "Hey, you should be thankful for all this food and not waste it!" Miguel said. "Whatever" Both Shiki and Rima said at the same time as they started to eat. The rest of them began eating as well.

Miguel was drinking his orange juice when his eyes widened as he lowered his cup and stared at the orange juice in his cup. A large smile formed onto his face followed by a small laugh. Everybody at the table turned and stared at Miguel with confused looks on their faces. Miguel tapped Nikki on the shoulder and she turned to him. "Remember what I told you about orange juice?" Miguel asked as he swirled the orange juice in the cup. Nikki thought for a moment and realized what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, I remember" Nikki said. Miguel smiled all creepy like and was just about to say something when he spotted a microphone on the platform in the front of the dining hall. Miguel smiled even more. Nikki followed his gaze and her eyes widened. She quickly turned to Miguel with a pleading look on her face. "Please don't" Nikki said. "Don't what?" Miguel asked looking at Nikki all innocent like. "You know that I know what you're thinking of doing with that microphone and you know that I know what you'll say so I'm telling you do not go up to that platform!" Nikki said angrily. "Too late!" Miguel sang as he grabbed his cup of orange juice and skipped his way up to the platform in front of the hall. He grabbed the microphone and said really loudly "I like being naked!" Everybody in the hall stopped what they were doing. Some choked on their food, some did a spit take, some looked at Miguel with disgusted faces, and the others were just plain shocked. "…..Naked orange juice! HAHAHAHA!" Miguel said happily into the microphone as he held up his orange juice and started laughing like a maniac. Everybody in the room except for Miguel was silent. They're mouths were hanging open while Nikki was just shaking her head. Miguel then skipped his way back to the table and sat back in his seat and continued eating happily. Everyone was still shocked for about 5 more minutes then they started eating and chatting again. Miguel's table was still the silent table who were still shocked except for Nikki and Miguel. "I told you not to do that!" Nikki said angrily. "So?" Miguel said. "So now people are going to think your some rapist or pedophile or something" Nikki said. "And?" Miguel asked. "And ya!" Nikki said. "Why did you say that?" Kaname asked Miguel. "Because it's a joke for orange juice because there is this company that makes different flavors of juice and there company is called Naked" Miguel smiled. "What the hell?" Zero said. "I know right" Nikki said. "Who in their right mind would call it that?" Aido asked. "I don't know. The people in the company I guess" Miguel said. "First there are pajama shorts that are really short and now there's this company that makes naked juices? What is the world coming to?" Ruka asked. "Whoa, where did short pajama shorts come from?" Miguel asked. He then looked at Nikki who turned away. "Oh, ok I know now" Miguel said as he eyed Nikki. "How did you two come to terms about this juice?" Kaname asked. "Well, I found out before Nikki then I showed her while we were in the grocery" Miguel said remembering the memory. "Yeah, I went into another aisle cuz of that" Nikki said. "If you guys want to see the memory just look down at the table" Miguel said as he looked down at the table. They all proceeded to look down at the table.

_Flashback_

_Nikki and Miguel were walking through the frozen food section of a grocery. Miguel was humming a tune to himself while Nikki was daydreaming. They were walking through the juice section which was on shelves but there were no freezer doors because it wasn't a freezer. Anyways, Miguel turned to look at the juice when he stopped. He looked at certain bottles of juices. He then smiled and laughed to himself. He turned to see Nikki walking away. "Nikki, Nikki! I want to show and tell you something!" Miguel said happily as he grabbed Nikki's arm and pulling her back to where he was standing. "Great, you ruined my daydream! What do you want?" Nikki said angrily. "I like being naked!" Miguel said happily. Nikki made a WTF face as she looked at Miguel. "You like being what?" she said. "I said I like being naked!" Miguel said happily. Nikki furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion and she was also creeped out. "Are you on something?" Nikki asked tilting her head to the side. Miguel just shook his head. "…..Naked orange juice!" Miguel said happily as he pulled out a bottle of orange juice that said Naked on it from behind his back. Nikki's mouth was wide open and her eyebrows were still furrowed. "What the hell?" Nikki said. "Look, it's a new juice company and it's called Naked" Miguel said moving his hands as if he was creating an arch. Nikki now looked confused. Miguel sighed, grabbed her head, and turned it so she would see the juice bottles on the shelf. Sure enough there was about a whole shelf that had juice that said Naked on them. "The fudge…" Nikki said as she picked up a bottle of a Naked juice. "See, the juices are called Naked. It's not just orange juice. Theirs Berry Blast, Blue Machine, and Green Machine just to name a few" Miguel said. "Wait, who calls a juice Blue Machine and Green Machine? And Red Machine!" Nikki said as she saw a bottle labeled Naked and above it, it said Red Machine. "Uh, that's when the juice is blue, green, or red" Miguel said matter-of-factly. "There's even strawberry banana!" Nikki said holding up the bottle she was holding. "Yes, there is" Miguel smiled. "Seriously, who names juices like this? It makes you wonder…." Nikki said. "Yeah, oh well. I LIKE BEING NAKED…NAKED ORANGE JUICE!" Miguel shouted. Some people in the frozen aisle turned to look at them. "Miguel, shut up!" Nikki whisper-shouted. "I LIKE BEING NAKED!" Miguel shouted even louder. This time people from other aisles came to find the person who said that. Nikki noticed that everyone was looking at them and her cheeks went red. Nikki, who felt embarrassed, quickly walked away from Miguel so people would not think she knew him or think she was his friend. "I hope they don't think I was with him" Nikki thought as she walked into a different aisle. "….NAKED ORANGE JUICE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miguel shouted as he laughed. He then noticed everyone looking at him. "This is awkward…Anyways let's go Nikki" Miguel said. He then looked at where Nikki was previously standing to see blinking lights around her silhouette only to find Nikki wasn't there anymore. "She ditched me…..THAT BITCH!" Miguel thought angrily._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, so that's how it came to terms" Kaname said. "Yup, I still love that saying. But I didn't like that fact Nikki ditched me" Miguel said glaring at Nikki. "Everyone was staring it was embarrassing" Nikki said. "I would've walked away too" Aido said. "Shut up!" Miguel said. "That must've been really embarrassing for you, Nikki" Aido said. "It was" Nikki said. Miguel's glare then turned to Aido. "Shut up you twit!" Miguel said angrily. "Make me!" Aido said smirking. Miguel was about to was about to get up when Nikki said "OJ" Miguel smiled and sat back down and turned to Nikki. "I like being naked…naked orange juice!" Miguel said happily. This time Nikki laughed. "Hey, remember I told you one about One Direction?" Nikki said. "Oh yeah, why don't you tell them" Miguel said as he gestured to the others. "Ok" Nikki said. She turned to face them. "I like orange juice how I like One Direction…..naked!" Nikki smiled. The Vampire Knight gang was shocked that Nikki would say that. "That one is a creepy one" Miguel said. "Yeah, my cousin told me it and she found it on Facebook" Nikki said. "I know you told me" Miguel said. "I can't drink this anymore" Ruka said as she pushed her orange juice away. "Then have fruit punch" Nikki said gesturing to the pitcher with the red juice. "I hope you two don't have any jokes for that" Ruka said. "We don't" Nikki said. "Not yet" Miguel said in a creepy tone. Ruka just looked back down at her food and continued eating. For the rest of breakfast Nikki and Miguel were the only ones talking. The rest of the group just ate in silence. The words they heard were something about sparkles, ribbons, Winx Club, and Final Fantasy.

* * *

**HEY YALL THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! YES cronapower LOVES THAT NAKED ORANGE JUICE JOKE(its one of his favorite sayings)!AND YES MY COUSIN ACTUALLY DID FIND THAT ONE DIRECTION ONE ON FACEBOOK AND SHE TOLD ME IT =) i do not own winx club or final fantasy. NOW WE HAVE A NAKED JUICE COMPANY. I WONDER WHO DECIDED TO CALL THEIR JUICE PRODUCTS NAKED...WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW BYE! *grows sparkly, butterfly-like fairy wings and flies away***


End file.
